


Twisted Nerve

by MaddenedMassacre



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: @NoMorePretend on quotev, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepypasta, EMH - Freeform, Everyman HYBRID - Freeform, Ghosts, Horror, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Post-Marble Hornets, Serial Killers, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderverse, i guess?, inHABITed Jay merrick - Freeform, re-posted from quotev, tags will be updated if I decide to continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddenedMassacre/pseuds/MaddenedMassacre
Summary: Dimitri Just moved to this town, and right into a funeral home. It is the family business after all. She just expects it to be like all the other places, but it's not. when she meets three boys, she swears they'll be the death of her.old bio:Somethings up with Dimitri, especially when her father and her move into the funeral home in Lampton in hopes of having better business in the funeral business. Dimitri eventually meets three strange dudes that seem pretty ok, or are they? she swears they'll be the death of her...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot: Move inside/ Voir Dehors

**Author's Note:**

> so, I originally posted this on quote, and it wasn't the most popular but I personally loved this, and then I kind of fell out of the creepypasta fandom, now I just really like writing horror now, I thought about continuing this, or rewriting it. I'll post this here, tell me what you think. what could be fixed and all that, what you like, and if some people at least like the idea I might rewrite it and/or continue it, cuz this thing used to be my baby when I started getting good at writing (and was still into creepypasta).
> 
> so, leave a comment!

_The morning air was damp. Only moments earlier had the raining ceased as the car pulled into a long driveway. The small 15 year old girl stood by a formal looking empty sign. It had faint imprints from where other metallic letters had once been nailed. The house was huge, it looked like there were too many rooms to count inside._

_« Dimitri, can you help me with this couch? » a fatherly figure spoke. « Yeah. » Dimitri answered, still staring at the sign « i’ll be there in a second » Dimitri’s eyes never left the sign until she had reached her father, who struggled with lifting a formal green couch out of the back of a truck._

_She let out a grunt as she hefted the other end of the couch up, and helped move it into the house, well, half house. Half funeral home. Her father huffed as he sat it onto a brown carpeted floor « i think I can get the rest now, why don’t you go pick a room upstairs then go explore the neighborhood? » he suggested « k » Dimitri answered with a huff before heading back outside to the truck that belonged to her father._

_She pushed things around in the trunk before pulling out a leathery brown suitcase. That was the only one that belonged to her. The girl had short brown hair, a short stature, a skeletal themed jacket, sweat pants, and hiking boots. She held the suitcase lightly before walking back into the home. The entire house consisted of three floors. The middle floor, which held the entrance to the house, consisted of a large room made for holding funerals, and other various side rooms for storage, places to hold yet to be sold coffins, and such. In one room there was two sets of stairs, one going up, and one going down. The one going up led to the living quarters for the owners of the funeral home, and the steps that led down went to a sanitized room used for ‘fixing up’ bodies if they were damaged from injury, so they would be all clean for the funeral awaiting them._

Dimitri pov

I entered the stairway and went up the steps into the living quarters and walked around, there were so many empty rooms it was hard to tell what was meant to be a bedroom and what wasn’t.I eventually found myself at a dead end and decided I needed to look again to pick a room, when abruptly I looked up and saw a small little chain hanging down. With confused curiosity I pulled the chain, which revealed a ladder. The ladder creaked as it unfolded and hit the floor.I looked up cautiously. ‘well, it looks safe’ I thought to myself before climbing up the shaky ladder, once I reached it,I realized it was an attic. A large one at that, it was the length of the house, a blank floor with no rooms or walls, just empty space and old things shoved into corners.« cool »I smiled, and took a step. The floor let out an ear piercing creak,I cringed. 

« Will the floor even hold? »I questioned to myself as I took a few steps out that weren’t as creaky and jumped up and down, it creaked but didn’t show any sign of risk. « Well well well, looks like i’ve found my floor »I smirked to myself.I looked closer at the junk in boxes or covered in sheets, and made haste to start moving things to the corners, so they would be out of the way. In one corner I found an old floral couch that looked like something a grandma would own.

I moved it into a desired position and backed up to look around,I went to look at more things around when I stumbled upon an old fashioned, creepy, baby cradle.I made a mental note to get rid of it as I shuddered.I also found another piece of string which I tied to the end of the string coming down from the entrance to the ‘attic’ so it would be easier to reach. After doing so I left the floor cautiously and went back to the supposed ‘top floor’, before heading down to the funeral home area.

« Go explore the neighborhood Dimitri, i’ve heard Lampton has some really nice views. » my father chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder « and zero lamps »I replied sarcastically, it was true. The town had zero street lamps and it was known to get dark to where you couldn’t even see what was in front of you at night it was almost surprising that they didn’t name is ‘Darkton’ « exactly, » he patted my back « be home before dark » and on his way he went back to what he was doing. Which was usual for him. With a sigh,I opened the door and stepped out onto the soggy wooden porch and down the wet cement steps and into the grass.I looked both ways, looking up and down a sidewalk.I turned one way and just started walking, hoping to come across something interesting while doing so. 

* * *

a/n: hey! I promise chapters get longer! this is just a little pilot or preview


	2. Episode 1: The meet/Dormir?

Dimitri pov

It was 30 minutes later and I had seen nothing interesting but old-ish houses and random children playing in puddles, one of which had splashed onto me to my disappointment.I walked on soaked,Further upon the path,I failed to notice three guys walking my way. One, the tallest of the three, had short fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. The tall one also had a weird discolored patch of skin over the side of his mouth, like using the wrong foundation. 

He looked about 17 and chatted with the second tallest one who was also a guy, HE had long black hair that seemed ratted and tangled, it reached down to about his chest area. He seemed pale, a sickly pale that I could only recognize from a corpse that hadn’t had any ‘restoration’ makeup done yet, he too, had mis-colored pieces or skin on both sides of his mouth. He looked about 16. 

The shortest one looked about 15,maybe 16 as well. He had medium blonde hair, the top part of which was covered by a red beanie, his face seemed red under his blue eyes in a way that I could only recognize from the bloody tears of a corpse that had had the blood scrubbed off, irritating the skin around it. He seemed to be caught up in something on his phone. At the time,I hadn’t noticed I was about to walk into the short one due to the fact I was busy trying to wring out the dirty puddle water from my jacket. 

« -pfft, you idiot its because you’re too tall, you’re gonna give yourself- oof-« I heard the small portion of the sentence before bumping into the short one, which due to my size left me knocked backwards onto the ground « s-sorry-! »I stammered, and hurried to get up. Only then I took in all of the trio’s features. « I wasn’t looking where I was going, my bad »I apologized, they all seemed silent before the medium sized one looked me in the eyes « im sure my bud Ben here doesn’t mind, right? » the medium one looked to the short one, Ben. Ben have a half smirk « yeah, its no big deal.I wasn’t looking where I was going either » Ben apologized « like he said, I’m Ben » he held a hand out to shake, so I respectfully shook his hand. « Im Jeff » the medium sized one introduced, also putting his hand out to shake, which I returned the gesture « ... » the tall one was silent at first, looking down at me thoughtful’y and carefully. « Toby » he introduced quietly, offering no hand shake. 

I noted that. « I’m Dimitri, nice to meet you three »I introduced. « never heard of ya » Ben spoke in a calm tone « did you just move here? »I nodded, « yeah, into the funeral home down the street »I motioned behind me « big place for a small kid» Jeff joked, smirking. Ah yes, i’m 15 years old, but I look like im 11. Which in my opinion is so unfair! « Im 15 »I crossed my arms « oh- you look kinda young, and I would know, im 15 too » Ben added the last part confidently « tell me about it, it sucks to look like a little kid »I joked, « so is your family going to run the funeral home? » Toby asked, his voice seemed the most matured. « yeah, its just me and my dad keeping the family business alive- or well, Keeping it Preserved »I smiled, and threw in the joke about preserving bodies and only Jeff seemed to laugh « hah, nice one. « Jeff remarked, Ben followed up with a question « so does your dad fix’em up as well? « I replied,

« yeah, and this year he said he’s start teaching me how to as well so I can help out »I answered with confidence, « thats cool » Ben gave a charismatic thumbs up « its going to get dark soon, we need to head home-» Toby started but didn’t get to finish « yeah, and it gets dark as hell at night so you definitely dont want to get stuck outside after dark. Do you wanna meet here again tomorrow? » Ben offered and I nodded « definitely, you three seem like cool people »I smiled and turned, beginning to walk away. « Stay safe, dont end up in my basement! »I joked with a wave as I walked further away.I couldn’t help it, back where I used to live it was an ongoing joke with the couple of people I knew, we didn’t say stay safe, they all just said ‘dont end up in Dimitri’s basement’ or I would say ‘dont end up in my basement’. It was like the phrase was a hilarious plague, but just now as I was walking away and said it?

God did it feel awkward. Luckily I made it home just as it started getting dark,I entered the house and locked the door behind me. The floor seemed empty and deserted but everything seemed in its correct place. « I’M HOME! »I yelled to no reply,I made my way upstairs to the living quarters to find him sitting on a couch in front of a tv « y’know,I think this is it, Dimitri, no more moving around. This place is perfect. » he smiled « i hope,it seems ok here »I answered nonchalantly, and walked toward the hallway « hey kiddo, what room did you choose by the way? »

« The attic »I answered calmly and continued down the hall to the long piece if string I added. I gave it a tug and the ladder came down « Alright, just be careful! » he yelled to me « kay »I yelled back, before going upstairs and pulling the ladder up.I glanced around and noticed that a few things moved, and weren’t the way I left them.I though it was just my dad had discovered up here and didn’t worry about it,I opened my suit case and looked at its contents, nothing much, no more than a diary, a pen, some colored pencils, a few pictures.I closed the suit case before going over to the old granny couch and flopping on it. Only to get back up again to take off my jacket, and lay back down again.I quickly drifted to sleep.


	3. Episode 2:Movie/ sang

Dimitri pov

The morning came sooner then expected, and I awoke from a dreamless sleep seamlessly. I sat up and kicked my legs over the side of the couch. It didn’t feel like I had slept at all, but rather I blinked and a new day started.I stood and stretched, reaching for my jacket that had dried overnight, I pulled it on and headed to the exit of the attic, and climbed down the ladder.I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hallway. 

I found myself in the living room, the kitchen « hey dad » my dad said cheerily, ah, so he wanted to play this little game? Alright « hey champ »I replied with a smile and sat at the table « how’d you sleep? »I asked « well, »I answered reassuming the role of myself « it was fine, didn’t dream a thing »I answered nonchalantly « thats good, have any plans for today? » my dad looked at me from across the table « I met some people, we’re supposed to meet up again today. Never said when though. »I got up from my seat and headed to the door « guess I better be going » 

« Dont end up in our basement kiddo! » he called after.I smiled, and rolled my eyes « sure thing dad »I walked down the steps and into the funeral parlor, then out the front door.I once again looked up and down the sidewalk before walking in the almost familiar direction. It must have rained in the night because it was just as wet as yesterday.I continued walking until-I saw them. It felt coincidental, that we must have both left near the same time « hey! »I called. The tall one- Toby I think, looked at me and gave a small awkward wave « hey! » Jeff called, the four of us came to a stop when They and I were about one foot away from each other « funny seeing you here »I joked, two of the three laughed.

« So, uh, what do you wanna do? »I asked with a shrug «I thought that maybe we could go to our house, and hang out? » Ben suggested « oh yeah, that sounds awesome »I agreed, and with a nod we continued on our way to their house. « So how was your first night here? » Toby asked « it was fine »I answered nonchalantly « so you three live together? »I asked, looking at the Trio « yup » Jeff started « for about 3 years now » Ben finished « thats cool, are you related? » Toby laughed at my question, it was the first time i’d seen and heard him laugh and I knew it would stick with me,I took it as a victory. « What? »I smiled and asked « its just, we look nothing alike and you still asked » The tall..man? Boy? The Tall one smiled, « sorry-« I laughed « I thought it was a reasonable question, you could have all dyed your hair or something-« he cracked up,I felt almost confident to hear it. The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence, with slight chuckles every now and then.I glanced around as we stopped in front of a house « there really are no street lights here, huh? » 

I asked calmly « yeah, it gets pretty freaky at night. So you shouldn’t go out. » that last part sounded more like a demand but I ignored it. « Here » Toby called out as he put his keys back in his pockets, opening the front door.I didn’t hesitate to follow them like I thought I would. They had a pretty nice house, not as big as the funeral home but big enough to house three people. « Nice place »I complemented as Jeff closed the door behind us, him being the last one in. « Yeah, it gets the job done » said man who closed the door spoke up, oddly Ben elbowed him as to get him to stop.I raised an eyebrow but ultimately didn’t say anything. « We have a few movies we could watch, if you wanted to. » the eldest offered « sure, what movies are you guys into? »I questioned « we have comedies, horror films, and Disney movies. » Toby answered, narrowing his eyes at Ben as he said ´Disney movies’ « Disney movies are cool Toby shut up-« Ben argued and gave Toby a small push. « Settle down you two we have a guest » Jeff spoke, motioning to me as the other two stared at him like he was a madman. « Right. » Ben spoke and started walking off, the other two followed 

« living room is this way » Toby said coldly and I moved quickly to follow. We reached the living room and I took it in. Average 400$-500$ tv, a beige couch and a beige recliner. Toby took a seat in the recliner, Ben sat in the middle of the couch and Jeff sat furthest to the left,I took the spot furthest to the right next to Ben, making sure I kept my distance « geez Dimitri, I don’t bite » Ben joked,I took that as I sign to relax, whichIdid and seemed to please the blonde. He got up and walked over to a box next to the tv « hm. What do you guys think, Pocahontas, MAMA, or 21 jump street? »

he held up three movies from the box « thats a shitty hand you’ve dealt there Ben » Jeff laughed « i could go for Pocahontas. « Ben pointed to himself with a thumb. « I vote MAMA » Toby declared, Jeff frowned « yeah well I vote 21 jump street. « Jeff crossed his arms and all three of them started arguing.I huffed « guys-« I said to try and quiet them, they didn’t stop. « Guys! »I said a little louder to no response « Pocahontas is a shitty movie! « Jeff argued « fuck you 21 jump street sucked ass and you know it! » Ben jabbed a finger at Jeff « both of you stop being pussies and lets just watch MAMA » Toby huffed « all of you shut up! »I yelled, the room went silent and they all looked at me 

« why dont we watch all of the movies? I dont have to be home until dark. »I spoke confidently. They looked between each other and nodded. « Ok. » « sure.» « whatever. » they all said relatively at the same time. We started with MAMA, then went to 21 Jump street. Then Pocahontas, at the beginning of the movie I had to use the restroom so I asked « hey, wheres your guys bathroom? » and stood up. « Upstairs, first door on the right. » Toby replied nonchalantly, not looking from the Tv. I still nodded and headed to the stairs then upstairs.Idid my business and stepped back into the hallway, when I smelled something familiar. The smell of rotting flesh. 

The smell of death.I turned down the hall. Five rooms, three of them had to be bedrooms while the other two I was unsure.I saw no sign of an attic.I looked around, then down the stairs.I listened closely

_« Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon~ »_

Other than the movie it was silent.I quietly crept down the hall to the room next to the bathroom. The door was a dark shade of green.I opened the door and peaked in, it had to have been one of the bedrooms. Posters lined the walls and a twin size bed rested in the corner. A beanbag chair was placed in front of a TV that had many game consoles hooked up, and a small desk with a mac book. Either they were rich or were a very good thief.I backed out and closed the door, the door across the hall from the backroom had a Brown door that looked like it had a few dents in it.I opened it, another bedroom. 

The walls were brown, there was a beige covered queen size bed, a small 

not-as-expensive-looking tv, a desk, some books sprawled about, several bottles of pills on the desk and some notebooks, and a closet. The smell wasn’t in this room either.I backed out and closed the door as well, the door next door was black with what looked like a white smile painted with a red mouth. Somebody was quite the artist I assume.I opened the door, the room was messy unlike the others and consisted of a black and white color scheme. It had a desk as well with a also not-as-expensive-looking computer and tv. The room was too messy to name anything specific, while it smelled of sweat, but it didn’t smell of death and rot.I backed out, and went to the door next door to the black-white-red door. It was white, and the knob was missing so I just peeked in the knob-hole. The room was empty besides a few boxes.I stood up and went to the door across the hall, the last door. 

The smell was strong, and intense. The door surprisingly wasn’t locked.I quietly opened the door and saw what I expected. There was blood on the walls, some stains looked old and some looked fresh as if whatever had been slaughtered was slaughtered the morning.I stood shocked and backed up a few steps untilI I stumbled and fell back on my rear with a thud. 

Dont scream.

Dont scream.

Dont scream.

« You ok Dimitri? You didn’t fall in did ya? » Ben yelled downstairs, a smack and an ´ow’ followed with a quiet ‘be nice’ presumably from Toby.I hurried to stand and close the door quietly, before moving to the stairs « y-yeah! »I yelled back, trying to sound calm. 

« I just slipped on the steps »I took a deep breath and hurried to the living room. « Hey sorry,I gotta go »I spoke quietly and slowly. They turned to look at me « you look like you’ve seen a ghost. » Toby narrowed his eyes, his shoulder twitched a bit. And now that I focused on him I noticed that every minute or so he would twitch somewhere. « Yeah, what spooked ya? Did the water shoot out of the sink and splash you? » Jeff joked, though he looked uneasy. Ben stared at me silently, like he knew what I was thinking « my dad texted me to come home since its getting late-« made up . « Dimitri » Ben said quietly, with a frown « yeah? »I replied, calmer than before. « You left your phone down here. You didn’t get any messages. » he narrowed his eyes at me as well. 

« Look its just-« I sighed, ready to use my lying skills. « I lied when I told you I was supposed to be home before dark.I was only supposed to be out for an hour, but I didn’t Want you all to be upset. »I frowned, the tension from them seemed to almost instantly disappear, like they were relieved.. « oh. » Ben said. « You didn’t have to that, but thank you.I guess. » Toby looked away hurriedly. Was he blushing? No, my eyes are just blurry from being scared. « Nice dude, good friendship skills » Jeff smiled and gave an ‘👌🏼’ symbol with his pale hand. « Im sorry,I really am but I have to go »I sighed and Ben held my phone out for me « here »I moved closer and grabbed it, he seemed hesitant to let go at first, but did. « Can we hang out again tomorrow? We’ll actually go do something tomorrow hopefully » Ben offered.

Were these people murderers? Probably. Was I used to death? Yes. Would these murderers bring business to me and my dads job? Hell fucking yes. So I wont disclose anything to the police.they haven’t shown any signs if attack against me..so maybe... « sure, as long as Jeff and Toby want to as well » Toby grunted a yes and Jeff nodded « alright, i’ll see you tomorrow guys »I turned to leave « we’ll meet you at your house tomorrow » Toby offered, not turning to look at me. « Ok. »I agreed with a smile, before going to the front door, and leaving.


	4. Episode 3: Others,fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Masurbation Joke (if that offends you for some reason?)

_Toby pov_

I sighed as I heard the door close behind Dimitri. « They know. »I spoke coldly, reaching up to the side of my mouth and pulling at the latex, until it ripped off, revealing the gash in my cheek to the others. « Damn right they do. » Jeff sighed and began the pull at the latex used to hide the Chelsea smile carved in, he whined and let out a few ‘ow’s as he did so, luckily my lack of pain feeling meant I didn’t feel shit. « But I liked them. They were nice, and friendly. Can we not kill them?? » Ben seemed to plead as he reached up to pull the colored contacts from his eyes, first the blue iris’, then the pure white ones behind it, revealing black eyes with red pupils, the eyes started to bleed. « No, you know we cant do that Ben. We’ll get caught and Mr. you-know-who will lose his shit. »I sighed. 

They were nice.I looked at my hands, feeling slightly upset but not as upset or angry and Ben looked. « So fuckin’ what? We wait, if the police are called then we clean up the mess and say that the kid lied. » « kid? » Jeff laughed « mr. I-am-an-adult is calling someone the same age as them a kid! Haha! » Jeff cracked up. « Im with Ben on this one.we give it a chance. And if it doesn’t work out we off ’em. »Jeff made hand motions to show his point. « Majority rules Toby. That means we keep’er » Ben pointed at me,I huffed and looked away. « Fine. Whatever. »I stood « im going to my room » 

I left the living room and hurried up the steps to my room, opening the door and entering, slamming the door behind me and sitting on the bed. « Stupid..fuckin... »I huffed and glanced at the desk in the room. « If only she were a little more extroverted... »I looked at a picture on the desk depicting two people, myself and a blonde woman. He frowned and wiped at his eyes« She’d be just like you. »

_Ben pov_

« Oof, think we upset him? »I looked at Jeff « probably » Jeff let out a ‘tch’ sound « whatever. »I sighed and turned back to the movie. « I wonder if She’s ever seen a dead body. »I spoke aloud, not taking my glance off the tv. « She seemed calm for someone we presume saw blood and gore. » Jeff replied, turning back to the movie as well. « And she lives in funeral home. »I added, Jeff let out a ‘yeesh’ noise « yeah, thats probably a place you would see dead bodies. »I looked to the ground thinking. « i’m gonna go to my room. Enjoy the last of Pocahontas « is stuck my tongue out at Jeff before getting up and heading to the steps « fuck you » he flipped the bird toward the steps,I laughed as I made my way upstairs.I stopped at the sound of soft crying from Tobys room. 

« Jesus christ. »I mumbled before opening my door and entering.I sat at my desk and opened the mac book and typed into google ‘what procedures happen at a funeral home.’I clicked youtube links and watched. And watched. And watched. After the fifth video, my face turned red as I started envisioning Dimitri, the small girl standing on a stool. Pulling organs from inside corpses, getting her hands covered in blood, sewing up holes and cleaning up the messed after.I bet she would make a damn fine killer.I looked back to make sure my door was locked.

_Jeff pov_

I made myself sit through the last 20 minuted of Pocahontas(even though I hated it) before heading upstairs.I stopped in the middle of the hall.I could clearly hear muffled sobs from Tobys room, not an unusual thing. Toby cried there often and usual didn’t bother hiding it.I moved closer to Bens door,I went to open it but it was locked,I heard ragged breathing inside. Damn, was Ben crying too?I shook my head and went to my door,I looked at the smile on the front before opening the door. The giant mess greeted me like a friend as I closed the door behind me and flopped on the bed with a groan before sitting up and reaching for the TV remote. And flicking the tv on.I typed in the numbers to get to the comedy channel. Coincidentally it was an adult man making jokes about the funeral home he worked. As I laughed to the joked I couldn’t help but imagine Dimitri being the one to go through the funny scenarios the man on the Tv described. 

_‘A young woman who had murdered was stuck with her middle finger out!I went to put her make up on and thought she was going to yell at me and ask for my manager!’_

The man on Tv made the audience laughed, and Jeff laughed too. Laughing even harder when he imagined Dimitri there, giving the body a ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ Look at the body was laid on the table.

purposely making the body look stupid as revenge for giving them a deathly ´fuck you’ even after they were dead. Imaging the body sitting up during the wake or funeral, complaining about the makeup, asking for a refund and then Asking for her manager. And they’d argue and argue while the rest of the people looked mortified, and then, Jeffs favorite part of the imagined scenario. 

Dimitri would get angry enough to kill the woman who awoke from her death, killing her again and watching her fall back into her coffin peacefully. Telling everyone a swift ‘fuck you and im sorry for your loss’. Jeff laughed hard enough he was sure the neighbors could hear it.

_Dimitri pov_

Once I reached home I sighed. No one was in the funeral parlor so I yelled « dad! Im hooommmeeee! Where are you! »I looked around the floor, nothing.I went upstairs and looked around, nothing.I went to the basement. The wood floor turning to yellowing tile, the walls white and cold. A metal door in the way or the next room where the floor and wall pattern followed.I pushed the door open « dad? » luckily thats where he was « oh hey sweetie » he waved,a scalpel in his hand.I waved back « hey »I then glanced to the woman laying on the metallic table. « Are we going to have a funeral soon? »I asked as I moved closer to inspect the body. It had long silvery hair, white skin, pale body. Looked nearly frozen « damn when did Elsa check in? »I mumbled under my breath « language- and yes. They were found frozen up north,I offered to host the funeral for cheap this once, to draw some attention toward our family business. » he spoke calmly, though he was elbow deep in a corpse. « If they froze then why are you elbow deep dude? »I asked calmly, standing on my toes to look inside the body, and then I saw it. There were pieces of sharp metal jarring from the sides of the inside corpse « what the.. »I didn’t know what to say,I shook my head « tell me about it. They think foul play, but some think they ate the pieces and thats how they got here. « he spoke with a sigh, suddenly, a phone was heard ringing. The body vibrated in tone with the ringing. My dad looked at me mortified. « It sounds like its coming from inside the neck »I gagged a bit. « This was no accident. This was some foul play. Murder. »I reached over the body and pulled a pair of blue doctor-y gloves from a box on a tray of scalpels and such.I slid the gloves on with a _smack_ before precisely reaching up the esophagus from inside the chest cavity, careful not to move a bone or damage something,I hissed as I felt several small nix’s on my hand from the throat. « I think there’s more metal in the throat too, dad »I finally grasped a rectangular object and lightly tugged it until I pulled it out. It was a small flip phone and it was a wonder that it still worked. « Well i’ll be damned. Look at my little corpse-digger,Miss mature. » my dad reached out to pat my head but stopped mid way after realizing the gore on his gloved hands

« Right » he pulled back. The phone stopped for a second before ringing again.I casually opened the gored up phone and placed it to my ears carelessly « lampton funeral home. How may I help you. »I spoke seriously and with venom, in case this was some sort of joke. « I’m not dead. I’m not dead. Stop pulling at my insides please i’m not dead! » the voice pleaded.I pulled the phone from my ear at the volume « miss who are you? »I asked maturely « please! Please i’m not dead! Please! Stop yanking at my-« my dad at that moment reached in and pulled a shard of metal from the inside of the body, blackened blood sprayed from the wound, the voice in the phone screamed « STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! » « ma’am, ma’am who are you! »I yelled, my dad looked at me « hun, who are you talking to, all thats coming from that phone is static »I turned and looked at him « no- no I hear someone talking » his eyes widened « you- you do? » he seemed mortified « dad. Whats the name of this woman »I pulled the phone from my ear to quiet the screaming and pleading, yet I still heard it clear as day. « Madison Morris » he answered solemnly I held the phone closer to my ear again « -EASE! PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT MY INSIDES! » the voice continued screaming « Madison are you ok? »I asked loudly « no! NO! « the voice yelled. « IM NOT! IT HURTS! » the voice continued, Madison. « Madison. Im going to need you to calm down alright. Can you tell me your last name? »I asked calmly. Something was wrong, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all. « only if you stop looking at my insides » she spoke in a hushed voice. « Dad, »I started « could you turn around please? » strangely he didn’t hesitate,I turned around as well. « Now, Madison, can you tell me your last name? » 

« Morris » she spoke in the same voice « do you know where you are Miss Morris? »I asked.I heard a hum or approval.

_« I’m on the table behind you »_

I heard a groan behind me, but fought the urge to turn around « do you know why you are here Madison? »I asked « he killed me. He killed me and ran. He took my children. He wants to kill them » she sounded like she was crying static cries. « Madison. Who is ´he’? « I asked shakily « my boyfriend Thomas. » she said in a voice more calm. « Are you aware that you are dead? »I asked and she gasped with a choked sob « yes. Yes I know.I cant rest until I know my babies are safe. » she pleaded « will you rest if we make sure your ‘babies’ are safe? »I mumbled « yes. Yes absolutely.I dont care that im dead,I just want my babies to be safe » she sobbed,I almost felt myself cry as well. This wasn’t right.I knew it. « I promise you madison. I promise your children will be safe. » 

she phone line went silent with a long beep.I tensed as I felt arms wrap around my small body gently in a sort of hug « _thank you »_ a familiar voice from the phone whispered.I turned finally, a woman identical to the dead body sat on top of it, « you’re a bold girl. A strong one. You will be let with many challenges and deaths ahead of you. You will do many good things. If you succeed, you will have my good blessing. » I just stared. « What? »I asked cluelessly as she smiled a motherly smile « _i send you out as a sheep amidst the wolves. May you be shrewd as a snake and as innocent as a dove_ » her voice drifted as she put a hand on my cheek, before slowly disappeared... « dad. »I said slowly. He turned « Dimitri? » 

_I screamed a horrid scream_

« What the fuck! Did I just- did they- is-« did I just have a conversation with a dead person..? « Dimitri-I know you may be scared , but I need you to tell me what she told you. My mind went blank as I spilled everything out, the phone, the hug, the blessing, the promise. The _smile_. He wrote it all down. « i have to make a call. Stay here » he hurried off. Leaving me staring at the body.I took the gloves off, and looked at the small bleeding cuts on my hand. Pink. The wounds oozed a pink color, not red. What? Why? Despite my worry and panicI p laced a hand on the woman’s forehead _« i promise »_ I repeated


	5. Episode 4: Scalpel, cartes de tarot

Dimitri pov

I dont think I slept that night. I laid on the grandma couch in the attic. A box holding the pieces to make my bed and a more boxes that would make a desk and a dresser sat nearby as my dad had blown some money to buy things for my floor of the house. Although I had been too exhausted to put things together,I hadn’t been tired enough to sleep.I laid there for hours, thinking about what that Woman had said « i send you out as a sheep amidst the wolves. So be shrewd as a snake and as innocent as a dove. »I repeated aloud at least once every hour. What did that mean? What was it from? It sounded like something from the bible. Or an ancient book. 

I sat up at 6 am. Deciding to give up on sleep, even though it was screaming at me to partake in it.I carefully climbed down the latter onto the third floor, the living quarters, and into the living room. My dad was no where in sight.I assumed he was working downstairs. Or somewhere else.I moved to the kitchen. The stove clock said 6:01, noting that it was a minute off I turned on the coffee maker and left it to make itself.I went back to the living room and turned on the tv to the 6:00 news before going back into the kitchen, and pouring myself a cup of coffee before returning to the living room.I sat on the couch comfortably, slowly sipping the drink while watching the news.

« Breaking news! » the reporter yelled « as of last night we have more information on the case of The death or Madison Morris »I sat the coffee table and paid close attention to the tv « and anonymous caller had called in claiming to have information, demanding they send a police team after the long time boyfriend of Madison, shortly the police arrived and found him in the midst of attempted murder on one of Madison’s three children. The other two were found locked in the basement, hungry and cold. They stopped said boyfriend, Thomas Annex pleaded guilty almost immediately to the murder of Madison Morris. More news at 8 » 

« FUCK YEAH! »I yelled « take his ass to jail! »I cheered. Hopefully- if I really did talk to Madisons ghost..she’d pass on and be safe. The door to the steps opened behind me to the stairway opened. « Dimitri there are three boys outside asking to see you, do we need to have ´the talk’ again? » my dad spoke in a hushed voice as if the three outside could hear- which I was certain was Ben,Jeff, and Toby. My face turned red « ew, dad, gross! No! Those are some friends I made » some murderous friends I made ,but of course I wouldn’t say that. « Oh. » he seemed to relax.I stood up and stretched « tell themI have to get dressed and i’ll be right out » he nodded and turned to leave. But not before adding 

« you know what we talked about right-? » « DAD! Enough-! Stop-! Im not listening to you anymore! »I hurried upstairs to change. 10 minutes later I stepped outside to see the trio. « Hey »I greeted, which was met with three greetings,« hi » « hey » « hello ». « What do you guys wanna do today? »I asked calmly « are you ok? You look like you will literally pass out » Toby asked, almost sounding concerned « yeah. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, old house, creaks and stuff ya know? »I yawned and he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything « anyways Ben wanted to-« « we should go to the Lampton mall! » Ben cheered « they have this vintage store filled with old stuff and its awesome! »i myself liked old things as well « that sound cool »I smiled, good thing I brought my wallet outside with me « yeah, and they have a knife store » Jeff smirked, the discolored pieces of skin my his mouth raising into a smirk. Toby harshly elbowed him. « Eh, do they have a medical supply store or a craft store? The blades keep breaking off the scalpels in the ‘workshop’ below » 

we started walking « and I honestly love a good’n’sharp scalpel blade »I joked with a laugh, but the three stared at me. « You remind me of a buddy of ours, his named Jack. He’s going to school to be a doctor..that sounds like something he’d say. He loves a ‘good’n’sharp’ scalpel too » Toby smiled to himself with a small laugh.I counted the laugh as another victory to myself. « Oh yeah he would say something like that-I could just imagine him getting all pissy if what he was cutting wouldn’t cut » Jeff laughed obnoxiously. « Totally » Ben agreed, staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. Once I looked back at him he flushed red and looked forward again abruptly Jeff switched spots, Ben being further away and Jeff being next to me. With Toby on my other side.

Ben seemed displeased. « Dont worry, this mall literally has everything, even a bunch of weird shit.I heard they even have a kink store too » Jeff elbowed me suggestively a little harder then I would have like but I laughed « oh shut up-« I gave him a small shove, the four of us laughed. This is what having true friends felt like.

« Finally, that took fuckin forever! » Ben huffed, out of breath and he hunched over besides the door to the mall « shut up Ben » Toby rolled his eyes,I always got an angsty teen vibe from him. « You shut up! Its not fair that you have longer legs than me! » Ben retorted,I chuckled, which led the two to stop.I pushed open the door, « after you all »I bowed chivalrously « damn, and they say chivalry is dead » Toby joked With a ‘tch’. He patted my head as he walked past me inside « im not a little kid »I huffed, he honest to god stopped and turned to look at me, his face turned red and he looked forward again.

« well you pout like one. So shut it » he snapped and kept walking, Ben and Jeff walked in behind Toby, not looking at me. « Well, where to » Ben moved to stand next to toby and look around. « There » Jeff pointed to a small rundown looking ´Dicks sporting goods’ and went inside.I followed.I heard Toby huff as he and Ben followed.I wasn’t really familiar with the store, so I just followed Jeff until we landed in the hunting sections.I didn’t realize Jeff had got a shopping cart until he tossed three paintball guns in the cart, he looked at me for a second, before picking up a smaller paint ball gun that wasn’t as big as the other three and placed it in the cart as well. Along with a shit ton of paintballs.

I turned « i’m gonna look around, call for me if you need me ok? »I waved a hand and didn’t wait for a response as I wandered off.I found myself in another section of the hunting isle.I found myself liking a few of the things there. A bow, cheaply costing $59.99 which I gladly snatched to buy, and a stack of 30 arrows for $24.99. Maybe I could learn to hunt,I bet it would be fun as long as I didn’t shoot my eyes out.I came across a knife, that looked sharp enough to gut someone right then and there.I picked it up and ran my finger along the blade to see how sharp it was,I hissed as it nicked the tip of my finger.I flashed back to the night before where my hand got nicked inside Madisons throat, and bled pink instead of red.I looked at my finger but still. Pink.I shuddered and wiped my finger on my jeans.I kept the knife.I eventually found the Trio in the ´lifestyle ´ section, where you could find things like hatchets and Axes. Speaking of hatchets, Toby kept eyeing one before plainly picking it up and tossing it into the cart,I could barely read his lips from a distance saying ‘i’ll pay, lets go’I moved up to them « hey. »I greeted. Ben looked at my hands carrying the items I picked out « allow me » he offered, reaching for the stuff. « No thanks, i’m good »I denied,stepping back. Jeff looked like he was stifling a laugh « thats fine. You’re strong » Ben seemed to be trying to earn some ´good boy points’.

I brushed it off. « Did you guys get everything you wanted? »I asked, Toby nodded further down the isle, where he migrated to practice swinging the hatchet around, he seemed pretty happy. Jeff tossed a large hunting knife in the air and said « yup » Ben shrugged « i didn’t find anything I was interested in- except you »I stood silent for a moment. Did..did he just? « Uh... » « no- no-I meant that you found something and I didn’t- er- sorry-« once again Jeff looked like he was going to blow a fuse laughing « right. » i’ll let it slide. We hurried to the check out. 

They paid for theres,I paid for mine, and we moved on. 

« Hey- there’s the craft store. » Toby pointed out. « Hell yeah, scalpels here I come »I spoke excitedly. For a fraction of a second I thought I saw Toby smile, but when I turned to look he was stoic as ever.I dropped my excitement and looked away. Then it appeared he frowned.I entered the store and headed straight to the clay section, and made haste to grab at least 50 scalpels 

« Jesus, what are you planning a massacre? » Jeff joked « we dont want to loose another scalpel inside a body but if we do we need back ups »I spoke seriously. It had happened before. Jeff laughed. « Whatever you say cannibal » He joked, although the others looked at him with a face that said ‘stop’.i grabbed regular pencils and two hard cover notebooks while I was there.I looked at the others « do you you three want anything here? » they all said no in some way shape or form and I nodded, before heading to the from to pay. The teenage boy behind the counter looked down at me « hey squirt, does your mommy know you’re buying all this? » he teased. « Not any more. Does your mommy know you’re working a dead end job because you dropped out of school? »I spoke a lie, thought, suddenly the boy burst out crying « s-shut up! » he sobbed and ran behind an employee’ only door. « Damn, he’s going to be crying for a while » Toby chuckled « how’d you know that? » « i didn’t »I replied solemnly « i was making it up,I didn’t realize I was being honest »I felt kind of bad but didn’t let it show. Soon another employee came out, hurriedly rang me up and told me my total,I paid and he hurried to rush us out. « Thats the quickest i’ve ever been in and out of a store » Ben laughed and I looked to the ground, feeling bad. « Chin up Dimitri, you didn’t know. » Jeff put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed- but quickly relaxed « i guess.I hope he ends up ok though... »I honestly felt horrible. « Hey- there’s an arcade up ahead wanna check it out? It might make you feel better » Ben sounded the happiest he had been since before I denied him in the dicks sporting goods. « Sure »I agreed With a nod. « Fuck. Yes! » Ben hurried to be the first one inside, luckily the place took cash instead of tokens or something. « Alright team, split. » Ben spoke as he cracked his knuckles, Ben and Jeff ran off while Toby stayed Where he was « Arcaded aren’t really my thing » he said solemnly, « i’ve never played a video game » in admitted « really? » he asked,I nodded « do you wanna..get o-out of here? There’s a fortune teller next door, we could stop by while Jeff and Ben are distracted » Toby offered « hell yeah »I smiled and Toby looked away, « right. » he led the way and I followed « welcome! » an old lady called out. Me and Toby stayed close as a woman appeared from behind a bead-strung line covered doorway. « Would you like to do business hm? » the lady clapped her hands « sure »I smiled, this seemed fun. « Great! » she smiled with crooked teeth « come along, come along » she waddled past the beads, Toby and I followed « how much? »I asked kindly, as me and Toby sat in the two chairs across from the lady’s single chair «oh hush dear, dont worry about the cost until after! » she sat down shuffling a set of strange carts, Tarot cards if I remember correctly « so. Who wants to go first, hm? » the lady clasped her hands together « i will,I guess » Toby offered, looking at me « go ahead »I nodded the lady finished shuffling the cards, and laid 5 out in a pyramid of three on the bottom and two on top. « Pick one hun » the lady watched intensely. Toby hesitantly picked the one in the middle of the bottom row. « Strength. Reversed. » she declared. « inner strength, self doubt, low energy, raw emotion. What is the card telling you, boy? » Tobys eyebrows furrowed, like he was listening « it-« « no no- dont say. « the lady smiled and put a finger over her lips. « Now » she took the card back and re shuffled them before placing them in the same formation as before « your turn, dear. »I looked st the cards. My hand hovered above each- when it hovered over the one to the right on the row of two,I felt like this was the one.I flipped it. « Death » the lady read out.I tensed, and from the way the lady spoke it caused toby to as well « Reversed. Endings, change, transformation, transition. What does it say to you, young girl. »I looked at the card and gulped nervously. Whispering.I could hear faint whispering just beyond my ability to hear when I heard it clear as day.

‘I send out a sheep amidst the wolves. So be as shrewd as a snake and as innocent as a dove’.I stared. Mortified. « Dimitri...? Are you alright? » Toby put a hand on my shoulder, and I shuddered. « T-Toby. »I felt dizzy and sick, what did it mean? What was it trying to say. « Hey hey- its ok-I got’cha-« he « i take it you did not like what you heard, hm? Remember. You must not tell » she cackled. « How much do we have to pay » Toby stood, and I stood as well « we’re leaving » the lady sighed « just this once its on the house,Take care. » she smiled and looked at « and you too, young sheep. » she winked


	6. Episode 5: Fear,sœur

Dimitri pov

« T-Toby-« I grabbed onto his arms « i want to leave-I want to leave now-I dont want to be here-« I pleaded « hey- hey- calm down, we’re leaving ok? » Toby literally pulled me from the shop and into the open lobby, he had to crouch down to get to my height « its ok. You’re getting yourself worked up and you’re going to give yourself a panic att-« I latched onto Toby, thoroughly cutting him off. He felt tense, and so did I but I didn’t want to think about letting go. « Hey- Dimitri- you-... » Toby trailed off, but literally pulled me off him. « I need you to calm down ok? »I nodded « just take some deep breaths, we’re gonna go home, ok? »I nodded again. Taking a deep breath. « Good, come on. » 

«y-yeah- ok. Thanks Toby »I thanked him, feeling a bit better « eh. It..it was nothing. Now lets go find tweedle dee and tweedle dumb and get out of here alright? » He spoke humorously « yeah, alright »I chuckled. We made our way over to the arcade and entered, « This place is small, they cant be far » Toby remarked as he led the way. It felt too loud, or maybe I had a head ache.I couldn’t tell. We found Ben and Jeff casually arguing over some racing game it looked liked. 

« Hey guys, » Toby waved as he walked up « we’re leaving » to which Ben gasped « but why? Me and Jeff need to have a rematch! Dimitri doesn’t wanna leave right? » Ben looked behind Toby but his gaze faltered when he looked at me « she does. » Toby huffed « lets go. » Toby turned and started walking, allowing the other two and me to follow. No words were said as we left the mall, when we stopped again we were far away in the false-safety of the Trio’s living room. Sitting on the couch and our respected place. Respected places? No, their respected places, my temporary spot. 

« What happened back there? » Ben looked at me specifically « just some lady spooked me I guess. That’s all. Sorry you guys had to leave. You could always go back, i’ll stay home. « Nah, its fine dude. » Jeff waved a hand as he spoke. « Well what are we gonna do now? » Ben asked « we could watch another movie? » Jeff shrugged with his offer « thats fine with me » Toby nodded,I nodded. Mid way of some random movie we put on (that I wasn’t really paying attention to ) Tobys phone started to ring, he excused himself to go take the call.I paid no mind and continued staring at the screen until I blinked, and didn’t open my eyes as I fell asleep.

Toby pov

« Really? Tonight? » the Male on the other end of the phone grunted « yeah. Just for the night since I’m in the neighborhood. » the male had a gravelly voice despite the fact he was only a year or two older than Me «Toby- come look at this-« Ben said in a hushed whisper from the living room « sure yeah whatever- talk to you later Jack »I pulled the phone from his ear « wait- *beeep* »I hung up and pocket the phone, « what is it? »I followed until I was back in the living room, lo and behold the small Dimitri was asleep on the couch « so are we gonna kill her? »I asked solemnly,Ben looked mortified and Jeff frowned « fuck no! Didn’t you have fun today Toby?! She hasn’t told anyone anything- or even confronted US! »I sighed « Ben, you know we have to-« « no we dont! » a harsh shove greeted me, my back hit the wall harshly and I slid down to a crouched position. « ah- shit toby I didn’t-« I gasped and fled from the room 

Ben pov

« Toby please! »I yelled after him « whats going on? » The girls voice rang behind me « nothing. Hey, listen Dimitri, you should probably get home ok? »I stared at the ground « but-« She sounded like she was gonna say something « no. Just go ok? »I argued. There was silence for a minute. My face felt wet and drippy.I turned.

« GET OUT » she stood quickly « sure yeah ok » Dimitri moved faster than i’d ever seen them move. Once they were out of the room I felt my face, once I pulled my hand away it was stained red.I had cried blood in front of Dimitri. Fuck. If any of us had thought about letting Dimitri live because she didn’t know who we were it would be gone now. Fuck.

Dimitri pov 

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

What did I do? What happened while I was asleep? Why were Bens fucking eyes bleeding!?I flung the door open- ready to plead when feminine arms wrapped around me « shhh » a calm voice spoke.I froze.I turned my head and saw a woman holding me. Her face was pale, adorned with a few scratches and a bruised eye. « W-Who-« she shushed me again, pulling her arms away,I turned and faced her. She smiled « my name is Lyra » she smiled « can you see me? »I nodded hesitantly, she looked like she could be in her early twenties « its not safe here. Why are you here? » she asked with a titled head « ah-I was just leaving- what are- why are you here? »I asked. « I’m Toby’s sister. I’ve been watching him for a while » that didn’t sound creepy « y-you are? » she nodded « yes. And i’ve been watching you too. You can help him as you can help me, cool? » she put her hands on her hips. « Great. I’ll see you tonight. » she winked, before turning and walking up the steps, right past a stunned Toby, who looked at me weirdly « sorry- ah- sorry I was leaving I promise-! »put my hands up defensively before moving outside, closing the door behind me.I hauled ass to my house, dodging a few people asIran.I nearly collapsed against my door. First they were serial killers, now they’re fucking demons!I opened the door and hurried inside, locking both locks behind me.I moved to the steps and up them, then to the ladder at the end of the hall and up it.I panted and huffed. Looking around at the boxes,I decided I wanted a bed tonight. I looked at the box my dad had bought, but when I opened it I realized it was only big enough to fit maybe a three year old. Obviously he just grabbed all the furniture with no thought.I sighed an opened all the other boxes up, Still things that had been tiny and childish.I backed up to look at the dresser I put together, it had two drawers that were less than a foot long.I sighed and leaned against something wooden as I tried to figure out what to do. Abruptly there was a loud « SKRRRT » as I fell backwards and a pain shot up my back.I hissed « oh fuck.. »I stood up and turned around, thats when I noticed what it was. An old wooden bed frame, it looked old. Maybe from the 1800’s. It had a tall head board and carved posts at the two corners at the end. It also had some sort of framing above it to,I presumed the big lump of cloth on the bed was supposed to be curtains. « Cool... »i admired. This could be a good chance to distract myself from what happened nearly an hour ago.I turned and pushed all the ´new’ furniture to the corner of the room. Maybe if dad ever remarried and I had a sibling they could have the tiny bed.I also pushed the grandma couch to another location in the room.I grunted and groaned as I strained to pull the solid wood structure to a desired place towards the wall, so far half of the space on this floor held boxes and old thing, half was empty for my taking.i slumped over and looked at the structure.I pulled the pieces of velvety cloth off the bed and placed them in the correct places on the bed frame.I looked around for the stuff my dad had put up here. The pillows and white sheet and comforter were dusty even though they had been brought up only yesterday.I huffed and puffed the dust off before Looking around. Maybe there was a mattress up here?I ventured into the side of the floor filled With things.Idid find an old dusty mattress, and a few other things too.I inspected the mattress for a solid thirty minutes before strangely confirming it wasn’t damaged and didn’t have bed bugs. It seemed to perfectly fit the bed. Maybe it was a set?

I found other things as well, a locked chest. A painting, creepy nick-nacks. Some ash covered dressers, two to be exact. My lack of clothing could finally be solved near the the wall was a window I had gazed out of for a few moments before hanging the painting next to the bed.

(Picture of painting)

The eerie hands in the painting reaching toward to boy and seemingly mechanical/doll girl gave me the chills in the best way possible ‘the hands resist him’ echoed in my head. Yeah. That sounded right. The sound of something toppling over behind me made my head twist around.laying on the ground under some fallen clutter laid what looked like the hand of mannequin « thats fuckin spooky-« I mumbled to myself breathlessly. I inched my way closer,I picked up a few books laying near the clutter, deciding they seemed interestingI tossed them

On the dresser before moving more of the clutter, lo and behold, there really was a mannequin. It was so...realistic.I carefully propped it up on its stand. It eyes were closed and it was positioned from the waist up in a Disney princess like stature, the color was pale and the skin felt like silicone. To realistic to be comfortable with. It itself was wearing what looked like it could be a Disney princess dress. It was very fancy, and elegant, and well, old. Very old. It honestly looked about my size as the mannequin was about my height. It had long ‘fake’ brown hair with what looked like a plastic crown on its head.I dusted off the dress. « Man, if you were alive I bet you’d be pretty. »I said to myself. It suddenly felt cold and I got goose bumps,I faced the mannequin away from me before flopping on the bed. « Oof. » a flutter of dust shot up around me and I coughed, sitting up quickly. I thought back to Ben earlier. What had happened? Was he ok? Who knows.I hopped they didn’t hate me. That would suck, considering they were the only people I kind of knew...


	7. Episode 6: History,vie après la mort

Dimitri pov

The outside was dark, and so was the floor I resided on, except for the candles that had been lit and expertly placed around my area to keep it lit the beautiful mannequin was still faced away, a glass of water had been placed on the dresser beside the ancient bed.I had my nose placed deep in a book that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. The three books were for several things, a medium thick book about cooking, recipes included. The other book was a little thinner but near the same amount of pages, was about sewing. Which I now assume was what the mannequin was for. The thickest book of all though, was the one I was reading. Simply about the history of the town, it felt like it held many secrets

« The town has been around for a very, very long time. Although never mentioned, it itself had held events similar to the Salem witch trials of may,1693. The only objections were of that not all of the people burned at the stake had been accused if witch craft. The disabled, Blind, Deaf, etc, were also burned at the stake. No mercy had been shown, the town folk had believed that all these abnormal people had been devils, demons, or witched in disguise. People convicted or murder and other crimes had been burned as well. »

I read quietly to myself « damn.I bet funeral business was intense back then... » then I read the next line « These people were not given proper funerals, and had been majorly disrespected as of being dead, they would keep the ashes and brew them in tea, or make them in food. Believing the mower in the ashes could heal the sick and weak. It didn’t. In fact it only made them worse, so all the ashes had been placed somewhere else after being collected, and were used for other things. »

These people were crazy. An illustration at the bottom of the page depicted a man, woman, and a genderless child being burned at stake. All with looks of agony and pain on their face.I closed the book, maybe that was enough for now.I placed the book on the dresser and got comfy under my covers, having already put on pajamas. Yes it was unsafe to have the candles stay lit, but it was also unsafe to have them out too.I closed my eyes and drifted off. Hours later I awoke. It was still dark as night, and the candles had all dispersed.I closed my eyes again, but shot up at a small « wake up » from some where.

« who’s there?! »I panicked a bit « shhh its ok! Its just me » a familiar voice spoke from earlier.I turned snd saw it- well- her, the girl. Lyra was her name I think. « What are- how did you get in?! »I asked in a frenzy,jumping out of the bed. « Shh- shh- dont worry about it! » now that I looked, was she floating. She crawled over the bed without touching it and sat in the air in front of me « lyra, remember? » she asked with a smile « uh-« I stared 

« y-yeah »I replied with a nod. « Good » she stood and lowered to where she physically touched the ground « you’re..Tobys sister right? »I asked, she moved toward me, and I moved out of the way « yup » she looked around, abruptly the candles in the room lit up in a blue flame, leaving the room glowing blue. « Blue’s my favorite color, whats yours? » She asked, walking up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder- and I felt it. It was cold as it made me shiver. « Purple »I answered « oooh thats nice! Red and blue make purple ya know? » she informed me « sure... » « anyway! We need to talk- and I need to show » « right er-« I walked over to her, looking back and forth before focusing up at her. « Why did you need to talk to me. » « because, you’re special Dimitri. Im sure you’ve noticed, hm? » she smiled and nodded,I looked at her confused « Madison. » she reminded « that-« « that was you! » she cut me off « you talked to a ghost- and then saved her kids because of it! That was you! All you! They would be dead if it wasn’t for you! » she made hand motions to prove her point « but-« « hush hush! » she put a hand over my mouth, it felt cold and dry. « You wanna help people like me, yeah? » he nodded slowly, as did i. « I..I guess » « good. Great. The sooner the better. » she smiled. « Now, you should sit on the bed for this »she moved me back until I hit the bed and sat down « what exactly are we doing? »I sighed nervously « dont be scared. But im going to show you how to do something that only you can do, ok? » she moved her hands to cover my eyes, and I froze. « relax, you have to be calm » she reassured.I tried my best to relax, after about 10 minutes of just sitting there,I managed « imagine you’re looking at yourself from third person »Idid so « now imagine, and eye opening on your forehead. The eye is as brown as your other two,but this eye can see further than the other two. It can see beyond here. Beyond you. »I tried to imagine how that would look, my insides felt numb. « now imagine yourself standing up » she spoke calmly. As I imagined myself doing so-I felt my body jerk harshly « now. » she pulled her hands away,I could barely tell due to how cold I felt. « Open your eyes »Idid so. The world lacked color, and was greyed to a dull depression. « where...am i? »I felt dizzy, and uncertain « you’re on the other side. » she spoke in a whisper « what..? »I stepped forward and looked around, everything seemed dirty and decayed, grey and black, colorless.I turned around and saw myself sitting on the bed I was slouched forward, eyes closed and jaw held tight. « what the-« 

« Its beautiful isn’t it? So much destruction, yet its all so very beautiful. » the way Lyra sounded unnerved me.I looked around. The mannequin that had been faced away from the bed was now facing the eyes wide and the arms flailing as if it wanted to get off of its stand- it looked at me desperately. help me. The silent flailing figure seemed to scream. help me please.I shivered and turned back to my body a shadowy figure sat next to it, it had a feminine shape as it ran a hand through my unconscious selfs hair, it appeared to be whispering in my bodys ear,I shuddered. « What is this?I want to leave! »I yelled fearfully, this isn’t what I signed up for. A demented laugh echoed behind me,I turned and saw her. She looked deformed and ruined. Her jaw hung only by a few pieces of tissue, she had been impaled with glass as he legs seemed twisted as if they had been crushed, a key stuck out of her shoulder « come now Dimitri. Dont be afraid »I screamed- and backed away, until I tripped back, landing on my body,I blinked rapidly, the room was dark, the curtains have returned their color and Lyra was gone. The sun seemed to just be starting to rise. My arms stung painfully and red soaked through the sleeved of my pjamas I painfully pulled up the sleeved to reveal the word ´SHEEP’ clawed into my arms deeply,and scattered around.I counted 5 engravings per arm. It stungs so bad, my eyes watered « f-fuck... »I stood and stumbled my way to the ladder down to the third floor. 

« Dad »I whined, in a strained voice, keeping my arms outstretched as I approached his room , using my elbow I pushed the door open « d-dad I need help-« I spoke louder, he stirred and sat up « kiddo? Are you ok? »

« Im bleeding- a-a lot »I answered shakily, he hopped up quickly « what happened to you Dimitri-?! » he inspected my arms before leading me away « i-i-I don’t-« I didn’t know what to say, what could I say?I went to the afterlife, and got attacked by a ghost? He’d think im insane!


	8. Episode 7: Respect,sourire

Dimitri pov

« Dimitri...Dimitri wake up » a familiar voice roused me from my sleep « mn...fuck off »I rolled over « Wake up Dimitri » another familiar voice. « Lets just fuckin go.I dont need it that bad »I shot up. « Who the hell-! »I turned and there was the trio, followed by one more person. « Who the f-« « Dimitri calm down, its a friend of ours. Remember we mentioned Jack yesterday? » Toby raised an eyebrow.I thought deeply about it. « Scalpel good’n’sharp guy? »I asked half asleep, eyes half lidded. Ben laughed, 

« yup, thats him » the man himself huffed. He wore a dark blue hoodie, which was lighter in certain spots like it had been bleached. « What do you guys want? »I didn’t mean to sound rude,but I was currently running on 3 hours of sleep from the night before and 2 hours of sleep from the night before that. And the nap I took at-I quickly looked at Ben. He seemed to flinch. « We just wanted to hang out ya know? You can show us around your freak show house » Jeff teased.I flung the covers off me and turned to them. « Turn around. »I said plainly. « What? » Toby looked down at me « I have to get dressed, turn around »I huffed. All of them 18o’d quickly to face the other direction as I quickly got dressed, and pulled on the familiar skeletal jacket I wore but didn’t zip it up. « What do you guys wanna see here? Its just old stuff. And the ´workshop’ »I stretched « oh- you guys can turn around »I reached dow’ to grab my shoes, pulling them on.

They turned around hesitantly. « Do where do you wanna see first? » « the bodies. » the man in blue, ´Jack’ said. « If you all agree? »I looked at the Trio « yup » « sure » « whatever...fine. »I stood up and walked over to the ladder in the room. Climbing down not as careful as usual.I. hopped off at the bottom and continued to my destination, letting the others follow me. Once we reached the lowest floor and the sanitary tile and walls started I sighed. « There’s probably a body in here, but I doubt it wouldn’t be something you three haven’t seen »I opened the door- then froze.I could feel them staring at me intensely « a-anyway »I walked inside and I was right. A small body laid on the table. As Jack forced his way past me and toward the sheet covering the body, i silently pleaded that the body wasn’t kid- just a small man or woman- but lo and behold. Jack pulled the sheet off and it was in fact a child.I looked to the ground . « What happened to them » Jack asked with a gravelly voice as he moved the head around, lifted the arms up and down.I moved up to the other side and stepped up on stool, here specifically for me. Abruptly Jack looked at me and said « how much? » 

I stared at him « Excuse me? »I said rudely « organ trafficking pays ya know? » he smirked « boy I oughta slap you. You ever hear ´respect the dead?’ »I snapped « it doesn’t matter, its just some corpse, its dead, whatever happened to it it probably dese-« 

SMACK

« ... » he stumbled back, and looked up at me, before holding a hand to his face « did you just...you little BRAT-! » Jack apparently wasn’t going to take it peacefully. He was furious « listen here little girl, im not scared of you, i’ll fucking kill you! » he snapped, over the corpse,I shook my head and looked at the body « grow up,learn some manors « I hissed back « why dont you say that to my face huh? » Jack slammed his hands on the table « I WOLD BUT ALL I SEE IS AN ASS WITH TWO EYES»I screamed at him. Ben choked on air- Jeff laughed obnoxiously and Toby stepped in. « Knock it off you two. » Toby gave Jack a little push back and gave me a look « she started it! » Jack argued « no I didn’t! You did! »I snapped « ENOUGH » Toby screamed,I flinched « sorry. Uh..sorry »I apologized, crossing my arms and looking away « thats what I thought-« Jack retorted.I took a deep breath. Come on Dimitri, be the bigger person. Be the bigger person.I kept chin up and stared him in the eyes. They were brown, but seemed to have some type of black lining them, did do drugs or something. « All of you get out of my morgue. I’ll...I’ll talk to you later. » My chest thudded as I called it ‘my’ Morgue. Jack let out a ‘tch’ and Toby nodded in understanding « Ok. We’ll see you around Dimitri » he spoke boldly and basically pulled Jack with him. The other two followed silently. Jeff glanced back once before exiting, closing the door behind him.I sighed.I wasn’t the most skilled at doing this. But,at least I could try. If I fucked up then oh well, i’d find a way to fix it. The radio in the corner turned on to static.I walked over- and almost turned it off, when it started playing music. It seemed like it was from the 50’s or 60’s. Whatever, it gave me something to listen to while i..

I glanced back at the body ´stars fading, but I linger on dear~’ the radio sung out I turned back to the body and got closer.The small girl was fairly cute for kid standards.I sighed, was I really going to attempt this?I began to sew a slash across the neck closed.

Small time skip

I added some foundation to the skin to make it really look natural. The hair had been brushed, the blood had been drained and embalming fluid rushed in. In the end the girl was dressed as she was in the photo provided.I stared down at the girl.I rubbed my eyes, did it just breath?the throat moved like a breath had passed through, the mouth opened...

And out crawled a cockroach.I gasped- and felt sick to my stomach.I gagged and covered my mouth.I took the bug and killed it, before tossing it in the trash.I then used metal wire to hold the mouth shut, and checked the sewing by the eyes to make sure the eyelids wouldn’t move. When finished,I stared down at the girl.I closed my eyes, listening to the music.I thought about last night. About Lyra. Fuck,I wanted to say something to Toby about that but that stupid guy was here...i thought about what she had me think of. A third eye? Seeing myself stand up.I sighed and stepped off the stool.I looked up- And the world was grey scaled. Did i? Did I go..there?I turned around to where I was, my body was still there, and a little girl sat in front of ‘me’, staring at me « do you know where my mama is? » she asked, looking up at me « n-no I dont,sorry »

I apologized « oh. » she seemed sad « where was the last time you saw your mom ? »I asked. « When was the last time YOU saw YOUR mama? » she asked me with a head tilt.now that I thought about it...i couldn’t really remember my mom. The little girl smiled and kicked her feet « sheep, sheep, sheep » 

she mumbled in a sing-song tune « little girl, whats troubling you..? »I asked hesitantly. Was this what Lyra meant when she said I had to help people? « My mama. She’s gone. I’m gone. But I cant find her » she sobbed « whats your mama’s name? »I asked calmly, rubbing her back awkwardly «S-Sarah. Sarah minch. Im Leslie » she looked at me. « Maybe your Mama is already in the cemetery? »i spoke soothingly « maybe. Can you take me there? » the little girl asked,I nodded and she giggled « thank you three eyed lady! » she hopped off the table and actually started to lead me instead of the other way around « three...eyed? »I spoke quietly, using my hand I felt around my face

One...

Two...

I put my hand on my forehead

Three...

Since when did I have three eyes?! Maybe it was just when I was here. I hoped.how would someone explain a third eye? « Where to miss? » she asked as we stopped outside. The world still had no color, no motion, even the tree’s seemed stuck in place despite the small cold breeze flowing through the air. The cemetery was beyond the trees, about a mile back.I started to lead the way, the whole way there he girl sung quietly 

« Sheep, sheep, time for sleep. Sheep sheep, when you awake they’ll have changed your fate, sheep sheep, lookout before you take the leap » 

Eventually we reached the cemetery, and before I could even look up the girl yelled « MAMA! » and ran from me to a cracked and unpreserved headstone. A blonde woman in a blue dress stood at the stone. « Come here sweetie » she smiled as the child jumped into her arms. The mother smiled and looked at me. « H-Hello Miss Minch-« I stammered out- what was I supposed to say?I was conversing with a dead person. She strolled up to me, holding her daughters hand. Using her free hand she raised mine and dropped something in my hand. 

« Thank you » she spoke with a voice like silk, before fading away along with her daughter who gave me one last wave.I waved back.I grasped what was in my hand and put it in my pocket before hauling ass back to my body in the morgue.I looked at it solemnly, how did I get back in? Did I just...touch it? It was worth a shot I closed my eyes and reached into my body-and when I opened my eyes the world had color again.I glanced down at the body, the girl was stuck in a smile as the radio turned to Static.


	9. Episode 8: Betray, écorchée

Dimitri pov

I sat at the kitchen, some song from the 20’s or 40’s through 60’s played from the tv in the living room I sat there plainly, tapping my fingers in a pattern, when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder-I whipped around- but it was just Toby. Wait. « How did you get in here?! »I jumped up « chill, your dad let me in-« he raised his hands defensively,I sighed in relief. Well at least he didn’t kill my dad or something- er-I shouldn’t be thinking that, « listen Toby i’m so sorry about earlier-« I spilled out like a glass on the edge of a counter slipping off and shattering into a million pieces and splashing water everywhere « i-I really am-I didn’t mean to hit I just-I was still half asleep-I didn’t expect you all to drop by so suddenly-« Toby put a hand over my mouth to shush me « shhh- dont worry, its fine, im not upset,Ben isn’t, and neither is Jeff. We all agreed Jack over stepped the boundaries here, but try and forgive him, kay? » That was probably the most serious i’d ever seen Toby so far,I looked up at him, literally feeling a like a pebble compared to a boulder « y-yeah- of course I forgive him-« I nodded my head three times « good, do you wanna come over, Jacks still there, but we’ll make him be nice ok? » Toby spoke calmly, and it made me feel like I could Trust him. Feel safe near him. Something about that wasn’t right, not right at all. « O-Ok » my mind seemed to be irrelevant to my voice,I felt nervous about this, the way he spoke to me like a small child unable to add basic numbers!

« This- This isn’t right-« but by the Time I managed to say that he was opening the door to the Trio’s home, he looked down at me in a way that sent a shiver through me « what do you mean Dimitri? Its no big deal, come on » he spoke sternly, giving me all but harsh pushed toward the door,I felt that if I went inside something horrible would happen- i’d be killed- murdered-I should have said something when I still could have « no- im going home! »I yelled and turned to run- but I had been caught by the back of my hood. « I’m sorry Dimitri but this has to happen- we don’t want to but we have to » he spoke rather calm as he pulled me inside, where four other people were waiting for me, each armed, and each looking like they came from a nightmare. The Soothing calm blue eyes of Ben had turned black and red as bloody tears dripped down seemingly endlessly, the obnoxious but gun to be around Jeff seemed to frown infinitely despite the carved grin into his face, and toby. Someone I trusted and- and liked had the nerve to look me in the eyes as he tore a false discolored piece of skin from the corner of his mouth to reveal a gory gash that revealed teeth and gums. Jack, Jack I hadn’t thing to compare him too (having only recently met him) but his eyes seemed to endlessly drip a tar like substance and his skin seemed more a dark and decayed grey.I stared at all of them horrified, not because of how they looked, but because I had only known them for a short while before they betrayed me, Toby walked past the Three and up to me, and lifted me off the ground by the collar of my shirt, nearly choking me « i dont feel bad. » he said quietly, looking me in the eyes that showed nothing at all « i dont feel sad,I dont feel anything. Its a filthy goddamn world and we’re just trying to put people some place clean. You, Dimitri it was fun while it lasted but we all knew this was going to happen. » he looked away, almost as if he couldn’t face me. Did he just quote American Horror Story? « I’ve been betrayed before »I frowned looking at all of this « but this is probably the worst and last time i’ll be betrayed. »I stared at toby, but when I felt a gust of wind I noticed behind toby was a familiar apparition, a ghost, Lyra. She pointed to her mouth and mouthed ‘do you understand?’I nodded slightly, but it could have been passed off as a twitch. She mouthed again ´say what I tell you to’I‘twitched’ again. Toby clapped his hands in front of my face to grab my attention « pay attention. » he hissed, Lyra’s mouth moved and I put a voice to her words. « Lyra wouldn’t have wanted you to end up like this. » he visibly tensed and I could see the other two (besides Jack) tense up as well, did I strike a cord,i looked at Lyra and translated again « every day since she died she’s been following you, she loved you but she doesn’t love the choices you’ve been making-« 

« shut up. » 

« you know you shouldn’t be doing this, she wanted to help you » 

« i said shut up. » 

« I’ve seen her. I’ve spoke to her. She’s great,I bet she was great when you were younger, huh? »I looked him in the eyes, tears dropped, 

Angry tears

Sad tears

« y-yes-« he croaked out like he were trying not to sob « she was great- i-I miss her- everyday- so so much » he put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing, «she missed you too, she’s here. »I could see a ghastly hand touch Tobys shoulder « she is here. »I repeated. He gasped and backed away from me, dropping me« im...im not doing it.one of you do it. » toby looked to the ground, seemingly embarrassed.

Jeff stepped up « you- you cant hurt me like you just hurt him. Understand? »

SLAP

Did he just...slap me?I felt rough hands force me to my feet and keep my hands behind my back as I was man-handled up the steps « dont say a word. Dont say anything at all. » my breath caught into my throat as I saw what room we were headed toward- the murder room. Where this all started. « No- no no no no- please Jeff i’ll do anything- stop- dont please-please dont do this-! »I begged, planting my feet and trying to squirm away « knock it off » he snapped, but I didn’t listen. The door opened with a small kick from Jeffs foot, the room reeked,I now noticed that a tarp was laid on the ground, and some kind of plastic wrap was hung to probably make an easy cleanup.I saw pre existing blood stains and panicked myself at the thought that I would join that blood, the pretty pink color I claimed as ‘blood’ would splatter on the floor, the walls, probably on Jeff, and I would become nothing more than a tally mark to a body count. « Please Jeff- please I will do anything-« I begged now, as I was pushed to the ground with and ‘oof’ I crawled backwards until my back hit the plastic tarp strung up, I breathed shakily- feeling like I could easily have a panic attack,I wanted to cry, i wanted to call for my dad,i wanted to wake up, even if I woke up screaming, and my mother would come rushing to see if I was ok, to offer for me to sleep with her to feel comforted.but no.I never put to much thought into the bodys in the morgue, not about how they felt before they died, what they saw and experienced. The panic, the fear, the tenseness that made you want to curl up in a ball.

Only after you experience it yourself can you understand.I felt like crying and sobbing and screaming but my body was just too tense.I managed to jaggedly look up at Jeff, how tall and frightening he looked for someone only a year older than me. He looked to the side before picking a pipe out of a long array of sharp or metallic things. He sighed and raised it, ready to bring it down at any second,I cant tell for sure due to the tears in my own eyes, but I thought I saw him close his eyes’s and look away.I wouldn’t run from death, it was impossible. Everyone died eventually. Me sooner than others I guess. « STOP- looking at me like that! » he snapped,I guess,I guess I should listen. There was no going back or running away, no hero to come and save me, no sudden strike of power to help my escape. That was life. And this is death.I complied, closing my eyes and looking to the ground from where I sat. His breath stood up as I could tell he was about to swing,I spoke one last thing.

« I Send you out as a sheep among the wolves. Be shrewd as a snake and as innocent a-« 

CrACk


	10. Episode 9:Renew,visite

Dimitri pov

I opened my eyes to darkness. A familiar monochrome scenery that I found myself visiting lately. The room was crowded,I was laying down,I tried to sit up but found it impossible. Only to glance behind be and realize that the other half of my body was gone, leaving nothing but a gory mess to leak out where it once resided.I gagged, and probably would have vomited if it weren’t for the fact I didn’t have a stomach to throw up from.I shuddered. The room was filled with dark shadows that almost felt smothering if not for the fact I wasn’t yearning to breath. 

My chest was silent, the shadows all peeked at me, whispering, whispering for me.I tried to look up more and found it nearly impossible, was I dead?I had to of been,I could remember the final feeling of my head being cracked open by the pipe before I had blacked out. Speaking of the pipe, I could see it nearby, casually behind a shadow’s feet I reached for it and the shadow moved its feet for me.I grabbed it, trying to pull it closer, but finding myself to weak to do so. Was I too weak or was the pipe too heavy? « Dimitri. »I tried to look up, but couldn’t « ~~whose there? »~~ I asked nervously

« its me Dimitri, Lyra.take my hand, I reached up blindly for a hand before I caught it, as Lyra pulled me up it suddenly felt like I could feel my legs again,I glanced down and there they were, my legs, good as new. Which was great in my opinion,I stretched them out as well as I could in the crowded room.I looked around, usually when I was on the other side I could find my body lying slack somewhere, uninhabited and empty. « Its not here » she said calmly,I turned to face her « ~~what? »~~ I tilted my head « your father had your body. He’s fixing you up, and you’ll be good as new » she smiled at me « no one will come to my funeral »I mused to myself, who could come, my killers?I doubt it. « They didn’t have a choice-« « ~~bullshit~~ »I cut Lyra off « ~~they could have stopped-~~ « « they couldn’t » now she cut me off. « Just wait. Breath,I know it does nothing for you here, but try, and keep trying until you’re back.I nodded and took in some air-I felt nothing, no relief, no pleasure, nothing- and I forced it back out.I repeated this process until the world was filled with muted color. « Be careful sheep, and be weary »I felt a hug from Lyra as I took one more deep breath before being attacked by a bright light- 

I opened my eyes with a gasp.

The familiar bright lights off the workshop burned my eyed, and the smell of dried blood returned.I coughed and went to sit up- before crying out in pain and falling back. Where was i? The workshop obviously, where at in there? A table where many corpses had rested before.I cautiously felt around my waist.

Lower from my waist was a line of stitches that went all the way around me.I felt tired but didn’t want to sleep « d-dad-« I called out dryly to no response. As I took in more of my surroundings I heard the familiar sound of an embalming liquid moving through a tube,I followed the tube from the machine, to my elbow where it was hooked up similarly to an IV.I screamed, yanking on it to get it out, it hurt horribly and bled the familiar liquid that I had noticed bleeding from me before, embalming fluid. How could I have not noticed? Why was I bleeding Embalming fluid rather than blood? Why hadn’t I felt a strong pulse recently? Why could I talk to the dead? Why did my once new friends kill me? Why? Why! Why!?I sobbed, so confused, scared, horrified.I moved off the table, holding on the table to steady myself before taking a few steps, appearing like i’d never walked before. Soon I felt confident I didn’t have to hold onto anything,I walked over to the machined and turned it off even though it had already made a small puddle on the ground.I looked around, there was still color to indicate that the in fact was real,I was in the real world. And I was alive.I looked around, a pile of clothes sat on the nearby counter that I gladly snatched.

I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled on the sweat pants hurriedly, struggling to zip up my jacket after.I hurried upstairs, hastily checking the entire floor before walking up the next floor when I could hear sobbing, but not familiar sobbing,I pushed open the door to see a red headed woman, about the same age as my dad, sitting next to him on the couch as she cried. He wrapped his arm around her “its alright Mrs. Lancaster, you just need to grieve,I promise it will get better” the woman let out a sob and hugged my father “dad?”I asked hesitantly from the doorway, should I have just left and not interrupted « oh my god-« my dad looked up at me nervously « is that your daughter? I thought you said she was out living with her mother after you two split? » « she- she was supposed to come back today- god im sorry Ellie, i forgot all about it » what was going on here « no- no its ok. You two should catch up,i’ll head out. Tomorrow at 6 right? » she stood and gathered her things, i move over to allow her to exit « what...is going on? » i asked hesitantly « oh Dimitri, oh my kiddo! » he rushed over and engulfed me in a hug « i thought- that i lost you and you weren’t coming back- i-« 

« What is going on? What happened? » i demanded, what had happened? « Hon, we need to sit down and have a chat, ok? » he put his hand on my shoulders and led me to the couch, sitting me down before sitting across from me « i’m sure you’ve noticed some...changes » he motioned to my head, then at me as a general. I reached back behind my head, hair. Long, ratty, unkept hair that went down to near my waist « but- yesterday it wasn’t this long-« « hun its been a year » i froze and looked him in the eyes « explain... » 

« I found you. You were...god you you were in the front yard, the back of your head bashed in, your body severed at the waist....i hurried and took you down into the workshop, cleaned you up the best i could and- and-« he put a hand over his mouth and held a finger up as to say ´one moment’. He spoke « you just looked so broken, but i put you back together again. » « but...how am’i alive? Why was embalming fluid being pumped into me!? You have to answer me!! » i shouted, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. « I don’t know..just like i don’t know what hurt you. Those- those boys, everyday for at least two months they would show up and ask to hang out with you- but i’d just say you were sick because- because you were- i knew you would have came back eventually. And god here you are » he hugged me again « but that- doesn’t answer-« he shushed me « we’ll worry about it later...i’m just so glad you’re here. » he held me close, the long hair i had grown annoyed me, my head felt heavier than i remembered and honestly it felt like i had a constant head ache from it. « Heh...having some trouble? » he pulled back and motioned to my head « yeah. Its heavy » i crossed my arms « you never did like your hair long, just like your mother. She didn’t like her long hair either, every month she’d have me cut it an inch shorter » while i wanted answers about myself, my dad never talked about my mom and i never did get to meet her « what happened to her dad, what happened? » i pleaded « you’re so much like her. Needing answers, beautiful, smart, having connections with the dead... » he trailed off and i knew that was all i could get. « What now..? » i looked up at him, he seemed taller. 

Maybe he grew over the year i was- ‘sick’.. i never changed despite the longer hair, I haven’t grown. Which doesn’t really make sense, if I’m dead and my body doesn’t grow, then how does my hair grow? Guess I’ll never know. “I dont know..what do you want to do..?” I thought deeply “cut my hair short again” I decided simply, my dad chuckled “I knew you would say that” he stood and I Took it as a sign to stand as well “I’ll go get some scissors ok? Wait in the kitchen” he turned and walked off toward his room. I sighed and complied, walking to the kitchen and taking a seat. I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened, they lured me over with false safety, then Toby tried to kill me, once I got though to him they made Jeff do it, but I didn’t know Jeff well enough to convince him not to kill me, so he took me upstairs and..into the ‘murder room’ then hit me one the head with that pipe. But I had been detached from my body at the waist, so what happened after I passed out- er- died? 

Did one of the other come up and decide to do it? Did Jeff do it? I had been dead for a year, when did my dad get me back? how long was I in the murder room before my dad got me? I sighed knowing I probably wouldn’t get any of those questions answered. My dad returned, holding a blue pair of scissors “how short?” He asked as he walked behind me “a little less than shoulder length, like it was” I spoke solemnly. He nodded before taking it in his hands and beginning in to cut. With my hair short I’ll look just like I did before- and…I wonder if I could spook the trio..to Make them pay for killing me. Im kind of Just In awe at how well my dad is taking this…I thought he would be all over the place. _Its almost like he’s done this before_. “Hey dad?” I asked, he continued cutting “yes?” 

“Have I died before?” He stopped for a moment “yes.” He continued “when..?”I asked hesitantly “I’ll tell you when you’re older” he spoke quietly “im not going to get older” I snapped. He sat the scissors done “all done” he blew off my statement “maybe you should go to your friends’ house and let them know how you’re doing hm?” He suggested before leaving the room. “Yeah” I spoke to myself “that would be a good idea..” I smirked to myself. I could so fuck with them…and they would deserve it- they- they fucking murdered me! They deserve it, they deserve it. _They deserve it_. I stood up and left the kitchen, before heading downstairs “woah woah woah- hold up there-“ a familiar voice said behind me, I turned around “Lyra-“ “you know it!” She cheered “its good to see you again” she laughed “Why did you let them kill me!” I snapped “hey hey-i tried to convince toby to stop him- but it was kinda hard when I couldn’t talk to him or see him!” _Wait_ “ couldn’t see him?” 

“Haven’t you noticed?” She tilted her head “the dead cant see the living as the living can’t see the dead, thats why you’re special, you can see the dead and the living while on either side. And you can show yourself to the living while dead only if you choose- its pretty great » she explained. I nodded « what should i do- should i go see them? Should..i give them a while? » i asked anxiously « hun, they’ve had a year to think about it. Just...your dad said you were sick everytime they came over to ask for you right? Go over and tell them you’re feeling better. Dont let them know that you know you’re dead. Pretend everything is fine. » she advised, i looked at her weirdly before nodding « o...kay? » i headed to the front door and Opened it,i turned to wave bye to lyra,but she was no where in sight.


	11. Episode 10: Changed,nouvelle

Dimitri pov 

The outside was so much colder than usual, most likely to the smile blanket of snow lying about. I shivered and continued on the walk to their house, what would they do? Would they freak out? Would they act normal? Would..they kill me again? Once i reached the house i stood outside nervously, my hand raised to knock but it never doing so. I took a deep breath. _Knock knock._

There was a solid to minutes before the door opened and a familiar tall male looked out « yeah? » his face contorted when he saw me, i sighed nervously « hey toby,i was feeling better and decided to go out today? » « what are you doing here » he snapped, i put on a look of confusion « didn’t my dad tell you? I was sick. For a while, a year actually » I scratched my neck nervously,Lyra said to act like everything was natural right? Did she say that for everyone, or did she say that... _because her brother would open the door?_ Would it upset him? Or was she aiming for it NOT to upset him? « Yeah..yeah he did say that. » he opened the door nervously « im..the o «im one home right now.you should come in so you dont get uh- more sick » he opened the door for me « thanks, where are the other two? » i walked in casually, moment of truth, was this going to end up like the last time i was here or not? « Arcade »he was quick to reply with a huff and the roll of his eyes, my heart rate sped up as he walked up the first five steps « we can hang out in my room if you want to. » he shrugged « geez Toby we haven’t even been on a date yet » i joked, to try and hide my nervously « you know thats not what i means, please dont end up like Ben » he may have shivered in disgust but i wasn’t sure. « Oh- so i take it he’s gotten pervy and mature now then? » he opened the door to his room and entered, i followed hesitantly. Closing the door behind me and watching him sit on the edge of his bed, i moved to the desk chair across from Him. 

« God dont remind me » he rubbed his temples in a frustrated manor, i laughed slightly, but almost cringed at the nervousness evident in it. « Whats wrong. » he asked in such a strict tone it made me a small bit fearful « nothing, i’ve just been meaning to get a new jacket, its getting colder and if i dont want to get sick _again_ i need to wear something warmer, my teeth are chattery » i quickly came up with something, well, it wasn’t really lie. I didn’t want to get sick and this jacket was way to thin, mean for end of January weather not Freezing,mid-December weather. He looked into his lap like he was thinking before standing and looking down at me with this..look of what seemed like disgust and hatred- but it quickly softened into one of a neutral state. He walked over to a door- presumably a closed- and carelessly pushed the door open, he looked like he was digging for something as he pushed and pulled things around. I sat and stared at him on high alert, until the stopped abruptly and stood up. « Here. I out grew this recently. » he turned toward me and tossed something at me, he was right on size matters. He had grown over the year i was gone- 18 at least now. It was way to small for him, but was about- « your size huh? You can have it. I dont like looking at it in the back of my closet, and its definitely warmer than...that” he waved his hand at my current jacket in seemingly a rude way. I tried not to think about that. “Thanks” i said slowly,like saying it would upset him. He returned to his spot on the bed. There was something about Toby that screamed ‘dangerous’ or ‘dont mess with me’. I got the same feelings like that when i last saw him, but now it seemed more intense. He stared at me. I avoided his gaze, until he snapped “aren’t you going to put it on?” I snapped “uh- yeah- sorry- i got- distracted-“ i hurried to empty my pockets on my jacket, nothing but three single bandaids and my phone. Safety first i guess. I sat the jacket next to me and slid the one toby provided on, it was a tan-ish brown for the base, while the sleeves had a thicker dark brown stripe with a s light brown stripe underneath it, it skipped a space before repeating down the sleeve. Strangely the hood was a navy blue. What a weird color combination. On the other hand- toby was right, it was so much warmer than the jacket was. “Wow thats- a lot better,thanks toby” he nodded, and reached for the skeletal jacket- confused i just watched him snatch it from besides me, he held it up, looking it over. He looked sick before he violently turned and tossed it toward the dresser. I could barely hear him mumble a quiet ‘good riddance’ “what was that for?” I snapped- but immediately recoiled. He looked at me “so now you act like you used to? You were sick, and now you act like some- anxious Sunday school girl!” He stood and jabbed a finger at me “what the hell are you talking about?” I stood up and raised my hands in an ‘i dont know’ form. “Nothing.” He sat back down “no, tell me!” I stayed standing up and pointed my finger at him, unexpectedly he grasped my wrist and squeezed it painfully “fucking let me go!” I yelled at him, but he didn’t. He gripped harder and harder until-

**_CRACK_ **

I yelled out, nearly screaming and with a swift jerk he let go of my wrist and i stumbled backwards onto my rear

‘Dont cry’

‘Dont cry’

‘Dont cry’

“You-!” I yelled at him in a choked sob. He looked down at me, but i looked down as well to avoid his gaze, i scurried to get up, painfully using my hurt wrist to help myself up with a small whine of pain. I looked up at him angerly, he had a guilty,pitiful look on his face. What was is supposed to say?! ‘Bro why’d you hurt my arm-?’ No! “You- You fucking let him murder me!” I shoved him out of my way and rushed out of the room. I sighed in relief as i reached the front door and didn’t hear any foot steps behind me. 

As i opened the door i came face to face with two familiar faced, Ben and Jeff. “Dimitri?” Ben sounded unsure- i pushed between the two of them- happy to be the smallest- and hurried away, not running but surely hurrying. Once i was a good distance away i looked at my wrist, it was already bruised horribly around the whole of it, but it didn’t feel broken. To be sure i bent my wrist, i moaned in pain- definitely not broken but definitely painful. When i reached my house i opened the door and walked in. “Daaaad?” I yelled out for him,he would know what to do right? I couldn’t find him on the floor of the funeral parlor, so i moved upstairs to the living quarters,there he sat on the couch watching the news. “Dad” i spoke and he jumped- not realizing i was there “huh-! Oh- sorry” he stood up “i hurt my arm” i cut to the point. “Oh im sure its not that- jesus Dimitri what happened?!” He exclaimed and hurried over to me and grasped it gently, i still winced. What would he do if i told him it was Toby? Probably say i couldn’t go over to their house anymore...but did i really Want to go over there again? I thought deeply. “I was rough housing, thats all” i would have crossed my arms,but he had one of my arms. So i just looked the other way. He frowned at me with disbelief,and sighed. “You’re smaller than them Dimitri, you have to be more careful...its not broken, nothings fractured. It just seems like it got a little crushed, or squeezed..” he looked up at me but i was still faced away, i glanced back at him with my eyes. “Dimitri if any of those boys hurt me its very important you tell me, you know that right?” I huffed, but i was honestly grateful he cared “i know dad, it wasn’t one of them. I promise” i gave him a hug “go upstairs and rest ok?” He suggested, i nodded and headed towards the end of the hall, before using my good arm to tug down the cord, the ladder shuffled as it slid down, i climbed skillfully using one arm until i pulled myself up With a strained grunt. I pulled the ladder back up and closed up the entrance. I stood and walked over to the bed, if it was dusty before it was even dustier now, i flopped on the bed and coughed as i released a cloud of dust. After the dust settled i curled up under the blankets, i didn’t realize how tired i was until i laid my head on the dusty pillow. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. When i opened my eyed again,the world was dark and grey. I sat up quickly- i was on the other side again. I looked around expecting Lyra to be here- she wasn’t in sight. I moved my legs over the side of the bed and sat up with a stretch, it hurt. I took my arms back to my sides quickly. I stood up and looked around the room, the same as usual, except it seemed one thing Was missing...the manna- ah! A hand was placed on my shoulder and i whipped around to see the mannequin that was missing from its usual spot. It smiled at me despite obviously wired together mouth. “Hello” a disembodied voice spoke, i looked around before facing the mannequin “was that you?” It nodded, its brown hair fluffed. “What- “ she held up a finger “shhh,that is unimportant” the voice had a german accent, the mannequin moved around the bed to my side, the princess-y yet old looking dress ruffled as she did so. “Vhat? So you like my dress?” She twirled, i nodded “its nice. Not from this time period” “yes, vhat is true. I am very old” she smiled as she spoke- although her mouth never opened or closed


	12. Episode 11: End of the beginning/le début de la fin

Dimitri pov.

A silent week had passed, i didn’t’t leave the house unless I found it necessary. Which wasn’t often except for when the inside felt to suffocating, and even then I wasn’t outside for too long. I felt watched, maybe I was just paranoid after what happened at the trio’s house. Funny how I wasn’t afraid after one of them murdered me, but when one gives me a bruise its a reason for all hell to break loose in my head. On the bright side, I had been able to learn more about how to do my inevitable future job. I got into it too. To the point where my father had even told me I had changed! idiot. I was just angry, and afraid. That was normal, all teenagers went through that at one point or another. so here I was, three am. Still in the basement working of a random corpse brought in a few hours ago, apparently my dad deemed this clean up ‘not that needed besides a few things, you should do it Dimitri’ and left me to take care of it. I quickly put o the latex gloves provided (as to be sanitary, obviously) I wanted this to distract me, so I may have went a little overboard with makeup and the cleanup. By the time I was done the body looked like it could be America’s next top model!

I sighed and pulled the sheet up over the face. I then tossed my gloves in the trashcan before heading to the door and exiting after turning off the lights. I walked up the tiled steps until I met the carpet base just underneath the door, with a harsh shove it opened without hesitance. We should probably put a lock on that. I closed the door behind me and headed upstairs, at the sound of the tv on still I nearly froze, I pushed open the door expecting to see something out of a horror movie- of course there was nothing there. Not even my dad, but the tv just playing a random news channel. As I tuned it off I looked outside at the darkness. I honestly did wasn’t to leave and rush around in the cold and dark, no one could see me and I couldn’t see them…maybe, just maybe. I looked down at my t-shirt clad self and then at the faint outline of a tree outside moving in the wind. I had no other jacket than what toby had basically forced me into…but, I did have a long sleeved shirt, fuzzy gloves and a scarf. After a quick change into the hopefully warm clothes I walked toward the front door, but stopped. If I couldn’t see anything that means that if there was something that could see me, I wouldn’t see it…I stepped back and toward to head to the basement door.

I headed into the morgue, and grabbed a scalpel from the pack so it would be new and sharp. I hurried back upstairs and headed out side slowly and carefully. Stepped outside, locking the door behind me considering I had a spare key. I breathed in the fresh, cold night air. The breeze was cold despite not being very small. I gripped the scalpel in my hand tightly as I breathed quietly, I walked along the barely see-able sidewalk down the road, I tried to remind myself not to go far but ended up nearly on the other side of town. It was nearly pitch-black, having no lamps. They really needed to install some street lamps, because by now I had no idea where I was. My footsteps abruptly seemed louder than before, I stopped. But the foot steps stopped half a step after I stopped. Someone must have been following me. damnit. I took a deep breath and looked around, trying to at least see something, and I did. I saw two bright red dots looking straight at me “what do we have here?” A familiar voice spoke. I know I know it from somewhere but where? I stayed silent as the red dots got closer, im going to assume thats whatever it is’ eyes. “Cat got your tongue?” I stayed silent and took a few steps back. But it got closer, and I could barely make out a figure a little bigger than me, so probably a year or two older. I could also faintly make out a green..dress? Skirt? Something, but that was really it. I gripped the scalpel tighter, if I weren’t wearing gloves my knuckles would probably be visibly white. “Dont taunt me.” I snapped, where did that come from? The figure stopped, and it seemed like the dots, pupils? Got smaller, and the figure backed up a bit, I took this as a chance to step toward it and possibly ‘assert my dominance’. I slashed at it suddenly, not even realizing I had done it. 

The figure gasped, and turned. It hightailed it away “get back here! I’LL KILL YOU!” I shouted, but didn’t chase after, I pulled the scalpel close and faintly saw blood on it, not a lot thought so I must not have gotten a very deep cut. “Hey- uh- are you ok?” A voice spoke behind me, as I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped around and jabbed the scalpel toward the figure- it had its hands up defensively, it looked like a male, I could see the head of it look down at the would then at me, before it fell over. I tensed, did I just…oh my god. I dropped the scalpel and took a few steps back “h-help-“ the voice of the man croaked quietly. I shook my head even though he couldn’t see me and rushed off somewhere else, I had no where I went though. After so long I stopped to take a breath, as the sun just barely showed over the trees. I looked up and realized I was lost as fuck. I looked down at the gloves on my hands, they just barely had blood on them. I gasped and tore them off quickly, shoving them in my pants pockets. I looked up, I was obviously in a park or something due to the mass amounts of trees.

I sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, I had to have been running for a long time to be this tired, without realizing it I drifted to sleep. By the time I woke up it was in the evening, I sat up from under the tree and then stood, stretching. I bet my dad was probably worried, I tried so hard not to think about the events that had happened earlier, but I found it hard. It was about an hour of looking insane while walking around the town before I even found somewhere I could remember how to get home from. Once I got home I pushed open the strangely unlocked door, the first floor was deserted, leading me to head upstairs next. Maybe if I was lucky my dad would’t have cared, or that he just thought I went over to the trio’s house or something, but the loud chatter behind the door told me otherwise, I took a deep breath and opened the door, the talking ceased. My dad, Ben, Toby,Jeff, and that one girl, what was her name? lisa? Ellie? All stood together, my dad looked like he had been crying. “Dimitri!” He nearly caused me to fall back against the door with how fast he came and hugged me. “Uh- yeah?” “Where were you! I woke up at sunrise and you were gone, and its almost dark and you never told me where you were going!” I looked past him and at the Trio, Ben and Jeff just stared at me while Toby gave me this indescribable look. I frowned at them. “I went for a walk.” I pushed myself away from my dad, while looking at the trio. “Come talk to me after everyone leaves.” I turned and casually walked toward the end of the hall, and harshly yanked down the cord to my floor and climbed up, pulling it up just as hard, a mannequin sitting on my bed greeted me, it was frozen with one hand in a wave like stature. I sighed “not today” I pulled it over to the corner the floor and left it there “maybe later” I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes even though I wasn’t tired, I opened one eye and glanced at the jacket sprawled at the edge of the bed. I scoffed and closed my eyes again, only to open them again a few moments later when something- no, several somethings climbed up the latter to the floor. I huffed and turned over “Dimitri?” A voice, that sounded familiar spoke, I sat up and turned to face the blonde- who had obviously grown while I hadn’t “whats up?”  
“so who cut me in half” I interrupted ben, turning back over again away from them, they were silent “well? Speak up!” I snapped. “Stop acting like an ignorant teenager.” Toby, I recognized. “Shut the fuck up” I whispered, trying not to fall apart while I still had some dignity left. “Im sorry” a gruff voice, Jeff, said. “So you did it?” I said boldly, sitting up “no. jack did” he admitted and I balled my fists “that son of a…” “listen” Tobys voice interrupted me “I get it you’re upset, but really? This isn’t some anime, or movie, or some fanfiction! I know you- we know you! And so I know you’re thinking about plotting some redemption arc or some shit! But thats not how it works Dimitri, this is real life and thats not how things work” he sounded angry almost “so don’t be fucking stupid ok? From what I’ve seen you can be really calm- you’re not like us, you have no experience, you couldn’t even fight him if you wanted too!” Toby sneered- almost sounding like he was taunting me “I so could if I wanted too!” I turned toward him and snapped “bullshit! all I had done was give you a bruise and you looked like you were going to cry” he smirked “you can’t do shit, so don’t try. Get over it, I can tell you right now that I could name more than hundreds of people who have gone through worse!” He yelled at me and I looked into my lap and huffed. I wanted to be angry but how could I? He was right, of course. “yeah. You’re right” I crossed my arms and looked away “so are we cool?” Toby huffed, looking more like his usual self- or what I saw as his usual self. I thought, even if they tried to kill me again I would be brought back right? I mean, he’s right! This isn’t some fanfiction- I shouldn’t forgive them so easily but…

_“Hey- uh- are you ok?” A voice spoke behind me, as I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped around and jabbed the scalpel toward the figure- it had its hands up defensively, it looked like a male, I could see the head of it look down at the would then at me, before it fell over. I tensed, did I just…oh my god. I dropped the scalpel and took a few steps back “h-help-“ the voice of the man croaked quietly._

Am I really any better than them? No. “Yeah. Why not” I stood from the bed and dusted myself off from the dusty bed. Jeff wheezed as Ben stumbled over his words “are you serious?! He- you- all that it took for you to forgive us was for him to yell at you?! How backwards is that!” He yelled, I shrugged “dont yell about it, he’s right. I can’t do shit, so why try?” I stood up and stitched “the whats next, how’s this gonna progress?” I they stared for a moment. Before Jeff spoke up “we were gonna go walk around in a bit, wanna join?” “We were?” Ben spoke up, Jeff elbowed him. “I mean- yeah! We were, you wanna join?” I nodded “sure, if you’re all fine with it.” I scratched my arms above the bruise, toby stared at it for a moment. “sure.” He said plainly. “Oh- and wear a jacket.” He turned toward the spot where the ladder to get down was “its at least 20 degrees outside” he climbed down while speaking, I nodded. _fine_ I thought to myself _I’ll wear the stupid jacket, all you had to do was ask._ I walked to the end of the band and snatched it from the frame, struggling for a moment as i pulled it on. I turned to the two who looked at me, probably wondering why I was wearing something of Tobys. I scowled at them. “Dont ask.” Ben shook his head and Jeff let out a “didn’t plan on it” with the nod of my head we headed to the exit of the floor. Who knows what was going to happen today. I had almost been slightly worried that I hadn’t seen Lyra, but have rather seen the rather German mannequin’s presence instead. Maybe it was a sign that a new saga started? Like the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end. Just maybe.


	13. Episode 12: a shitty week/mauvaises habitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled programming.

Dimitri pov

Moments and past and we ended up outside and on the sidewalk, walking. It was silent, and not even the comfortable silence either. Ben looked like he was going to say something, when I noticed something on his cheek- toby stopped and he ran into his back “hey! What the he-“ Ben stopped mid sentence as he looked up all of their eyes focused on something, I looked up too. I saw police tape, police cars, police men. A crime scene. In the middle was a sheet covered body. “Hey kids, you know what happened here?” One of the offices put a hand on Tobys shoulder, toby shrugged them off “no” they all said once at a time “uh- no” I added, not only did the police look at me weird but so did the other guys, “be safe kids.” The officer walked back to the crime scene and the three of us continued walking until we strangely ended up at the woods where I had fallen unconscious previously. “Walk in the woods?” I asked “why not” toby shrugged and I just nodded. We continued walking as the woods got thicker and thicker, I turned back to look at the three and noticed they had vanished and I was left with my thoughts, I continued walking until I could no longer move as I had trapped myself in the trees. A light buzzing filled my ears as I felt dizzy, I glanced up as a tall figure stood over me, it must have had a blurry face or even no face at all since I couldn’t see it. I gasped and fell back, it felt like blood was gushing from my nose as I coughed harshly as the ringing got louder and louder abruptly it all went black….

_Dimitri_

**_Dimitri_ **

**_“DIMITRI!”_** I gasped and opened my eyes, “What?” I said calmly, despite how I actually felt. The trio stared down at me, I looked around. Still in the forest. Was The Whole thing a dream? I reached up to my nose, and pulled back a hand wet with blood “huh. I dont usually have nose bleeds.” I spoke in the familiar calm tone. I looked up at them ”what happened?”I asked solemnly “nothing, you just..passed out and your nose started bleeding” something in Tobys voice didn’t sound right to me, but I let it go. “Well-“ I stood “what now, It was just a nose bleed, I’ll be fine. We can keep going.” I wiped my nose before wiping it on my pants “uh- no” toby said bluntly “I’m not going to carry you again if you pass out.” I froze for a second “you carried me?” I asked, his eyes widened and he looked away coldly “yeah. So what. Lets just go back to our house” he motioned to follow him, we all did. once we got to their home, I made the comment “I’m not going to end up in the murder room again am I?” I spoke jokingly, they all kept silent. Too soon? No, it had been a year.Toby opened the door and we all entered, before he entered behind us, I thought kindly back to the mall

_Damn, and they say chivalry is dead_

“Damn, and they say chivalry is dead” I said the line aloud, toby gave me a look I couldn’t exactly describe, it wasn’t rude, but more like a dazed off-surprise? Hard to explain, as I said. We continued to the living room and sat in our respected places. Me on the far right, ben in the middle, Jeff on the far left, and toby in the recliner.As we all sat I spoke again “you guys know you don’t have to do that now, right?” I looked at them all, before focusing on the discolored skin on the sides of toby and Jeff’s mouths, and then at ben’s eyes “what do you mean?” Jeff looked at me “y’know- the-“ I motioned to the sides of my mouth, as Jeff nodded “are you sure?” Ben asked, “we wouldn’t wanna scare ya-“ “again?” I cut off with a chuckle “I’ve seen the insides of dead bodies, a few slit faces and a bloody face won’t bother me” I leaned my head back against the couch. A moment or two later I heard a few small ripping noises and the sound of ben, I can tell from the smaller footsteps, leaving the room before returning shortly. I opened my eyes and looked at them, just as I remembered them from the night I was killed, for the how-manyth-time I don’t honestly know. I let out a small ‘heh’ before talking “so what are we gonna do now?” “I have a question” Toby spoke quietly, I looked at him “how did…you know about my sister?” He asked, I sighed “she spoke to me” I answered plainly, he gave me a confused look “Dimitri, she’s dead” he spoke as if I were a child, slowly so I would understand “yeah no shit, honey” I snapped giving a bit of jazz hands “recently I’ve discovered my sudden connection to the dead after I had to reach my hand up some dead chicks throat” I snapped, making and uppercut like motion to symbolize the reaching up in her throat “then I saw her, i saved her kids after she asked me and then boom- she told me I needed to help other dead people. so I have been” I sighed, not sounding so snappy. “Is she here right now..?” Toby asked sounding like a small and frightened child, that was new. “Actually, I haven’t seen her after-“ I raised my hand and pointed at the bruise “I think she’s pissed I upset you or something”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, now I’ve just been talking to the german mannequin in my room” I cringed slightly, noticing how crazy I probably sounded. “And I sound crazy. I’m going to stop talking now.” I sighed and looked down at my lap before glancing up at them. “I’m bored.” I declared, leaning back and crossing my legs. I glanced at them. They just seemed uneasy. Very, very, uneasy. “Well then.” I stood and stretched. “Good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight” I gave a small wave and headed toward the door.“It’s only been like- five minutes” Jeff commented. I stopped and turned to look at him. Narrowing my eyes.

“I’ve been having a couple of shitty weeks. I’ll leave when I want to.” And with that I left. The walk home was shorter than I remembered. As soon as I got home my dad greeted me, that woman was here too. I’m certain her name is Ellie. “I don’t think we’ve met properly yet” Ellie smiled at me, such a fake smile. So forced. It’d be easier to just wipe it away. Looking closer at her now, she was a little taller than me. I’m gonna say around ben’s current height. It was a little unsettling seeing how much we….

I took a step back, stopping myself from looking into one nearly Identical to my own. Of course, not exactly but scary close. I knew my face looked disturbed. I glanced at my dad, he just smiled. I forced one out. “No. I don’t think we have.” She held a hand out. “I’m Ellie” she smiled “Dimitri” I gave an awkward smile. Before shuffling away from her ‘Is there anyone in the workshop?” I asked my dad. “Yeah- but oh don’t worry about it Dimitri I’ll-“ but I was already down the steps I opened and closed the door seamlessly throwing on an apron and some gloves before stepping up on my stool **_I hate that stool_** andglancing down at the body, a grown man. A familiar one. I slipped back and off the stool onto the hard tile, hitting my head on the embalming fluid machine and thoroughly making myself dizzy. I got to my feet and stumbled closer to the body. “Why are you here so soon?” I cried out “it was just last night!” I glanced down and looked him in the face. A look of terror still present.

And I got away with it.

I got away with murder.

_“so don’t be fucking stupid ok?From what I’ve seen you can be really calm- you’re not like us, you have no experience, you couldn’t even fight him if you wanted too!” Toby sneered-_

I couldn’t help it, I chuckled. No experience huh? I closed my eyes and did the whole shtick and opened to a grey scenery. Instantly I was face to face with the man himself. “It’s you” he said quietly. I nodded. “It’s me.” He frowned. “I was just trying to help.” He whined

“I know, I’m sorry. You startled me.” I explained, calmly. He nodded. Nothing happened.“So…” I rocked on my heels. “So..?” He taunted “You think that’s it? I’m just gonna pass on? Well I’ll tell you know. You and me? We aren’t so human in the first place. Don’t let them bury me. Give me ten minutes. Get out of here. I feel like we’ll be doing business soon” my jaw was slack. Not human? Who was this guy? I looked him up and down. His hoodie stained around his abdomen, the blood looked older than it would be if he’d been stabbed just last night. His cheekbones were high and sunken as well as his eyes. His green hat a darker shade than his hoodie, but still green. His blue eyes a striking contract to everything else. “Who are you?” I asked. “Eh. It’s a little fuzzy.You can call me..Habit. “ He shrugged. I turned around and reached into my body, soon opening my eyes to a colored world. I stared at the body. Could he really come back? Was he like me?

“No.Not like you. Not even close- well maybe a little close.” A voice jarred me from my thoughts. To the man sitting in front of me. Cockily he winked. “Hey.” I gave a small half wave. “Hey?” He coughed and sat up “so, Dimitri right? Like I said, we’ve got business to attend to. Take me to you room.” I gave him a ‘excuse me?’ look. he huffed “come on- I thought we were past this.” He hopped off the counter and stretched

SpLaT

….

_We both stared at the bag of organs on the ground._ “Oh.” He said “yeah.” He sat on the table “I’m guessing you’ll be the one to sew me back up doc?” He put his hands behind his head and laid down. “Oh my god. Shut it. Give me ten minutes.” I said as I reached for a needle and sewing material for stitches. Another fifteen minutes and plenty of dark jokes later and Habit was all stitched up. And we made our way up the steps and past my father, who merely ignored that Habit was with me and the corpse from the basement was walking. I mean, I’m technically a corpse from the basement too. So I guess I can’t say much. I did not take him to my room,but we sat in the living room upstairs.

“So habit, what kind of ‘business’ do we have?”


End file.
